Time To Come Clean
by opiatexlies
Summary: Totally AU! House detoxes and Huddy fans will not be dissappointed... hopefully :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own House, or the characters! I just have some fun writing it. (:

* * *

."Cuddy…." He dragged out her name as he looked over at her, she sat behind her desk with a smug grin on her face. She had just told him that they were both going away together for a lecture in Perth, Scotland. Yes, they hardly ever went away together for lectures, but this one was different, it was about something neither of them had much knowledge about and the hospital could live without them for a couple days anyway.

"House, I thought you might like this one, it's all about Birt-Hogg-Dubé syndrome." Cuddy smiled as she looked down at the information sheet about the lecture before handing it over to him. Things had been strained between them recently, she and House always had a complicated relationship at the best of times, they would bicker back and forth, but they never really fell out, people would always speculate that the two of them should be together, but it had never happened, unless you count the one night stand they had back in university.

"Hmm…" He hummed from his lips as he looked over the information sheet. "I suppose we could go… but only if I get the following week off clinic duty." He smirked as his eyes raised from the sheet in front of him and met hers. He was forever trying to get off clinic duty, it was the worst part about his job, he hated being a GP.

"Seriously, your trying to bargain with me about going to a lecture I know you want to go to!" Cuddy spoke out with a light laugh at the end. She quite often watched out for different lectures that she could attend; this one though had caught her eye and she immediately thought of House.

"Fine! I'll go with you!" He paused for a moment narrowing his eyes towards her. "I get why I want to go to this, but why do you?" Raising his eyebrow at her slightly. It wasn't often he would go to lectures, purely because he usually found them boring, House read enough to know more about some of the conditions that they would be talking about.

"Because, it's a rare condition that I want to learn more about myself, is that a problem?" Cuddy pushed her chair back slightly from the desk and crossed her left leg over the right while placing her hand on her knee.

"Okay, I believe you." He smirked. "It's not that you want to spend some time alone with me." House was always coming out with remarks, yes it had been many years since they had a one-night stand back when they were in University, but images from that night had never left him. Cuddy had been the one that had gotten away, although he wasn't about to admit that to her.

"House!" Cuddy laughed again. "If I wanted to do that, trust me I would have done it already." Raising her eyebrow at him she knew she had come across flirty with him but that was usual between them. Cuddy was also haunted by their one-night stand, remembering how his light stubble felt against her skin, how his lips felt against her skin, he had been amazing that night, but when she had woken the next morning he had gone. She always thought that he had ran away from her.

House looked at her and nodded, he really couldn't imagine Cuddy making a move on him first. "So, Wednesday night?" He asked confirming when they were leaving. He needed to organise his team to deal with any cases while they were gone.

"Yes, I'll book everything, so you only need to turn up." She explained as she reached out and took the information sheet back. If she had left it to him then god knows where they would end up.

House nodded and stood up. "Patients to see and all that fun stuff." He smirked and left the room not giving Cuddy a chance to respond.

* * *

A few days later Cuddy had booked the flights, leaving from New York, they would fly to Edinburgh, then hire a car to drive to Perth. It was almost a seven-hour flight, with the time difference they would arrive early morning the day before the lecture, giving them plenty time to sight-see and settle into the hotel before spending the next day listening to the lecture. It was a three-day trip, giving them a day to travel back too. She did email House all the details but also printed it out as she knew he would never check his email. She was looking forward to going to Scotland, she hadn't been before but had heard that it was a beautiful place, yes, she would have House in tow with her, but she could handle him. Seeing the man in question walk into her office she sat back in her chair after grabbing the flight information from the printer.

"What do I owe the pleasure this time?" She spoke out pulling herself into the desk, she looked over at him as he came more into the room.

"I've spoken with the kids, when do we leave?" He said leaning on his cane at the opposite of her desk. He often referred to his team as his kids. He was a little excited about going to this lecture, it was something he had read about, but was a condition he didn't know too much about.

"This evening, our flight leaves at 9pm. So, you better be at the airport by 7pm!" Her tone was straight to the point, she knew his time management was bad at the best of times. "In fact, I'll pick you up, that way I know we will make the flight on time!"

House nodded. "Okay mom…" He paused for a moment, letting his eyes wander to the cleavage line her top bared. "I promise I'll be ready." He emphasised 'promise' with a smirk on his face.

"You better!" Her eyes glared at him. Then watched him leave the room, she was used to his quick random visits, usually when he wanted clearance on doing random tests that he knew really shouldn't be done but still did them.

* * *

Comments are adored! I've got another 18 chapters written and still going strong with writing it, thinking about pausing at chapter 20 and then writing a sequel. Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming so I know if I should continue! (:

* * *

Waiting outside House's apartment building, Cuddy had just called him letting him know that she was downstairs. She had gone home, showered and changed into her dark denim skinny fit jeans, knee high boots, a white vest and a black cardigan it was more comfortable for travel. She sighed when she looked over to the door and still didn't see him. Brushing her fingers through her hair she cursed under her breath, she had warned him to be ready for when she arrived, she had even called him as she was leaving her house.

A few moments later House came out of his building, carrying a small suitcase, big enough for a couple changes of clothes and his toiletries. Opening the back door of her car he set his case on the back seat before shutting it again and then climbing in the front seat and looked over at her.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Cuddy asked as she looked over at him.

"Hello to you too. I'm a cripple, you have to give me a chance. Or did you forget that?" House said as he pulled on his seat belt. Sometimes when he was in pain, he was harsh, yes, she had been his doctor when he had his surgery on his leg, she had ordered it so he would have a dig at her when he was in pain.

"Of course, I didn't I…" She paused, how could she forget he was a cripple, she was the doctor who made him that way after the surgery to his leg, but she didn't let his digs get to her anymore. "Sorry, I get stressed before flying, you know that." She sighed as she started to drive the car away from House's apartment building.

"Yeah, I know!" He said as he leaned his head back against the headrest, his hand went to his sore thigh, rubbing it a bit.

"How bad is the pain?" Cuddy asked as she glanced over at him quickly.

"Just a little, nothing I can't handle" House stilled his hand and closed his eyes for a moment.

Cuddy always worried about House's pain and his pain management; his use of Vicodin worried her especially. "I know, I just worry about you." Her voice soft, she avoided looking at him, her eyes focused on the road ahead.

House had no words, he knew she worried about him, their friendship had always been more than just friends, but never anything more, not that he didn't want it to go to more, but he was scared to do so, he worried she would only be with him because she felt obligated to after leaving his leg muscle less and painful.

* * *

Finally, they were aboard the plane, thankfully Cuddy had booked first class for them, they sat beside each other, Cuddy took the window seat while House was in the aisle one. They quickly got settled, House taking his iPod out and pushed the earphones into his ears, Cuddy smirked, she knew that he was going to ignore her which suited her fine, she was looking forward to relaxing back and sleeping, it had been a long week and she hadn't taken a day off in ten days.

It was five hours into the flight, Cuddy had flattened her seat back and fallen asleep soon after the safety announcements, House had snoozed a couple times but never managed to stay asleep, he spent most of his time relaxing listening to his music. He looked over at his travel partner, yes, they had their disagreements, but he couldn't imagine his life without her, she was always there for him, regardless if he was doing something stupid. His hand made its way towards her face, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear gently. He didn't know why he had just done that, but she looked so peaceful, with a soft smile on his face he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes again. This trip was going to be fun.

* * *

Landing in Edinburgh at about 9.15am, local time, House hadn't slept all that much but was wide awake, Cuddy had managed to sleep during the whole flight, she had needed it. Feeling refreshed they made their way to the hire car; Cuddy knew that she would be the driver. She had booked a Jaguar V6, two door coupe, something she was looking forward to driving. Opening the boot and placing her small suitcase in then grabbed House's suitcase from him and placed it next to hers.

"I'm capable to put my own suitcase in the car!" He grunted as he walked around the car. He was used to doing things for himself in these situations. Yes, he had a team that did everything for him at the hospital, but he was a single guy who always looked out for himself.

"I never said you couldn't, I was simply helping." Cuddy said as she got into the driver's seat, adjusting the seat to her height and comfort she smiled over at him. "You ready?" It did feel strange, the car was the wrong way around for her, American cars driver seats were always on the left, in the UK they were on the right, and she had to remember to drive on the left side of the road now.

"Yes mom!" He smirked as he pushed his chair back, stretching out his legs. "Do you know where we are going?" He asked, pushing down the sunshade, blocking out the morning sun that was shining in the window. Edinburgh airport was busy, lots of traffic leaving and arriving at the airport.

"Of course, I do, I plan ahead remember." She sighed as she put the postcode, the British version of zip-codes for the hotel into the built sat nav.

"Miss organised of course; I remember now." He smirked looking over at her. "So, what do you have planned for after you drop me off at the hotel?" He asked he was looking forward to stretching out on a bed and relaxing.

"We…" She dragged out "Are going to be tourists for the day!" She smirked over at him before starting the engine. What she wasn't telling him that she had a surprise for him that she knew he would enjoy.

"I am not being a tourist; I am looking forward to getting some sleep!" House huffed. He wasn't sleeping properly, he hadn't in months, only getting a few hours a night if he was lucky.

"House, you can't sleep! If you do, then you're more likely to suffer from jet lag." Cuddy sighed as she pulled out of the carpark space. "We have to stay awake until " She added. She was unaware of how little sleep he was getting.

"I know, but I really don't want to be a tourist." House looked over at Cuddy, he was quite enjoying being away from Princeton Plainsboro Hospital with Cuddy, but he wasn't about to admit that to her.

"Tough, we are only here a few days, I want to cram in as much as I can!" She had looked up a few different things she would like to do while they were there, and she wasn't going to it alone.

"Cuddy, do I really look like a tourist?" He asked as he closed his eyes for a few moments.

"House do I look like a tourist?" She countered back at him. Her eyes not leaving the road ahead of them, she was enjoying driving a car the wrong way around.

"Cuddy, I really shouldn't answer that" He smirked. Pausing for a moment he looked at her "You look hot!" He grinned, waiting to see her reaction, getting the eyeroll like he expected it cause him to smile even more.

"House, we have just gotten off a seven-hour flight, I'm a mess, I need to freshen up before we go out and get lunch!" She responded to him, it was nice when he would complement her appearance, even if he was meaning it in the form of a joke.

"You look like a hot mess." He grinned eyes watching her reaction again. Getting another eyeroll he rested his head back as she flicked on the radio in the car, choosing not to respond to him this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Driving to The Gleneagles Hotel, on the outskirts of Perth, this was where the Lecture was being held the next day, House looked at the hotel as they drove up to it.

"Wow Cuddy, sure you have the right place?" He asked the hotel looked massive and very high-class.

"Yes, this is the place!" She smiled, she had to admit it looked even better in person than it did on the website. She parked the car in an empty space not too far from the entrance, knowing House wouldn't want to walk too far. "Let's go get checked in!" She quickly spoke as she unfastened her seat belt then opened her door. It was almost 11.30am now, she had plans for where they were going for lunch, unbeknown to House.

Once inside the building, they both smiled as they looked around, the interior was just as superior as the outside. Cuddy had done all the booking, so she went to the reception desk and spoke with them, she looked over at House and sighed. "Are you sure you don't have any more rooms?" She asked as he approached her at the desk. "I specifically booked two rooms."

"I'm sorry ma'am but with the Lecture tomorrow, every room is booked." The young female behind the reception desk explained. "You have one of our best Estate rooms, a large king size bed and en-suite." She went on to say.

"Cuddy, it's fine." House said softly, "Sorry, Grace is it." He asked as he read her name tag. "Could you perhaps give us a couple extra pillows?" His though was they would have enough room for them both on the bed and put a couple pillows between them for Cuddy's sake.

"Yes, Sir I can make sure a few more pillows are put to your room." She smiled at him; Cuddy looked at him like he had lost his mind. Why was he so easy going with this? Normally he would be the one demanding another room.

"Thank you. Which way is our room?" He asked giving the young woman another smile before picking up his suitcase.

"Henry here will show you to your room, I hope you have a pleasant stay, if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." She smiled as she handed Cuddy the room key-card.

* * *

Henry opened to door and smiled placing Cuddy's small suitcase down inside the door, "Have a pleasant stay." He said before leaving them to walk into the room. Cuddy's eye grew wider as she looked around.

"House this is amazing." She spoke out softly, walking into the room more she perched herself on the edge of the bed and looked at him.

"It is, oh TV!" House smiled walking a bit closer to where Cuddy was.

"Trust you!" She smirked. "So, what was that down there? Usually you'd be the one complaining!" Cuddy's eyes fixed onto his face.

"Life is too short to complain, plus she said it was a king size bed, we can make a pillow fort!" He smirked as he saw her narrow her eyes at him.

"You always complain!" She laughed a little. "Anyway, who cares, this place is amazing!" She flopped down on the bed and stretched out.

"Hey if I don't get to sleep neither do you!" He huffed as he placed his hand on the thigh.

She sat up and looked at him. "I was not sleeping, I was stretching a little, I need to go take a quick shower, then we can go out for lunch." House still had his hand on her thigh, she looked down at his hand then back up to him, he pulled his hand back and took a step back.

"Hurry up Cuddy, I'm starving!" He huffed as he looked around for the tv remote.

Cuddy stood up and shook her head, grabbing her suitcase she walked into the en-suite bathroom. "Wow that shower looks amazing." She shouted through to House.

"Is that an invitation?" House said as he hobbled into the bathroom. Looking at the shower he had to admit it did look amazing, lots of jets built into the wall he was looking forward to getting in there.

"No House!" Cuddy glared at him. "The sooner you get out, the sooner I can shower!"

"No fair." House mumbled as he walked back through to the tv. Cuddy watched him leave then closed the door behind him. She was confused by his behaviour, yes, he flirted with her and was known for sexual comments, but this felt different. Shaking her head, she grabbed her shower stuff, then turned on the shower.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Cuddy stepped out of the bathroom, she had black slacks on and a nice blouse, of course she hadn't done the top button of her blouse she rarely did her top button. House had obviously opened the door to the hotel staff getting more pillows as she could see a barrier made up on the middle of the bed, House saw her looking at the bed that he laid on.

"See I'm a genius. No need to thank me." He smirked as he looked at her. "You should really put the twins away. I might get the wrong idea." He added as he looked down at her chest, the smirk still on his face.

Cuddly looked down at her chest and shook her head. "House" She moaned at him. "Are you ready to go or do you want to freshen up?" She asked him as she placed her suitcase down at the other side of the bed, he had obviously claimed his side already.

"I'll take a quick shower." He shuffled off the bed and grabbed his Suitcase. "You leave that pretty smelling shampoo in the shower?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"House you are not using my shampoo!" Cuddy shook her head with a small smirk on her face.

"You can't stop me!" House chuckled as he closed the bathroom door. Fifteen minutes later he came out feeling a little fresher, a clean pair of jeans on with a black button-down shirt and a black t-shirt on underneath. In the time House was in the shower, Cuddy had put on a bit more make-up and slipped on her heels.

"You used my shampoo!" Cuddy could smell it on him, she really wasn't complaining, but felt if she didn't House would think he could use it all the time.

"I told you that you couldn't stop me!" He grinned. "Your body wash is nice too!" He added as he grabbed his cane from the side of the bed.

"Seriously!" She shook her head as she looked at him. "Lets just go." She picked up her purse, grabbing the room key card at the same time.

"Oh, where are we going boss?" He asked as he followed her out of their hotel room. Spending time with Cuddy was not that bad at all, and they didn't have eyes on them like they did back in Princeton.

"You'll see." She smirked. "You are going to like it, I know it." Cuddy was confident that he was going to like what she had planned for them.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. Thank you for the reviews please please keep them coming! I love hearing your thoughts!

* * *

Driving for about forty minutes, Cuddy pulled up outside Glenturret Distillery a Scottish whiskey and knowing his love of Scotch she knew that he would love this, it wouldn't have been her first choice but she had thought House would like it, and she wanted to make sure he had a good time too.

"I thought we could have some lunch then have a tour of the distillery." Cuddy said simply.

"Okay, this is good! I like it" He smirked over at her then got out of the car, his eyes taking everything around them in, he could smell whiskey in the air. She had done good.

"I knew you would!" She smiled. She walked around the car and joined House in walking towards the restaurant door. It was quiet, a few couples enjoying their lunch, they got seated quickly and the waitress gave them each a menu. Cuddy looked down it then looked over at House. She wondered if the waitress thought they were a couple too. Not that she had a problem with that, House had his faults, but he could be caring when he was in the mood.

"I'm definitely having the fish and chips!" House said as his eyes met hers. He wanted to have a traditional British meal while he was in the UK. He had been a couple times in London but never anywhere else in the UK.

"I'm going for the Roasted asparagus & pea salad." Cuddy spoke out her eyes flicking between the menu and House. This was feeling good, they weren't arguing or bickering, it was relaxed.

"Sounds like rabbit food!" He smirked at her then went on to say, "What else have you got planned for us then?" He asked as he picked up the glass of water from the table then taking a sip.

"Well I thought that we could visit some other places. See what time it is after this." She saw the waitress coming back over, after they gave their order and the waitress left, Cuddy looked at House. "This is nice." She smiled. And it was, they were enjoying each other's company.

"Yeah, it is. I'm looking forward to the tour after this." House said with a small smile on his lips, and he genuinely meant it.

"You are looking forward to trying out the Scotch in the tasting session." Cuddy smirked.

"That too." He grinned. He was fond of a drink of whiskey, he was impressed that Cuddy had planned this, he knew that this wasn't totally up Cuddy's street, but she had planned it for him. Gone out of her way to make sure he enjoyed it.

* * *

Their meal had been amazing, House had actually paid for them both, and glared at her daring her to argue with him over it. She was making an effort for him, so he decided that he would too make an effort for her. His feelings for her were getting more intense but he didn't know what he should do about it.

Once they left the restaurant, House offered Cuddy his arm as they walked around the distillery, she accepted slipping her hand through the gap he had made, his hand in his pocket and the other holding his cane as always. This was strange, but nice at the same time. They were getting along; it was the littlest of things, but it was making his heart swell.

Cuddy couldn't believe how different House was being, He was being a gentleman, something she had never seen him like this before and she wasn't about to complain about it. Smiling over at him as he looked up at the caskets that held 30-year-old whiskey. She knew at the end of this she was going to buy him a bottle of this whiskey to take back home. Her hand squeezed his arm a little and pointed to the tasting room door. "I'm driving, you can have mine." She smiled.

Opening the door that Cuddy had just pointed to, he let her enter first, holding it open for her. He looked at her and smiled. "Double shots! You will be carrying me into the hotel room"

"I know you can handle your scotch House." She smirked. She had seen him in some bad conditions before, nothing he could do would scare her if she was honest, she was one of very few who could deal with his crap.

"Yes, but this is proper scotch, not cheap crap you buy at the convenience store." House explained. He often drank the cheap whiskey from the store down the street from his apartment.

"True." Cuddy nodded and then smiled at him. "Well if I've got to carry you, then your sleeping in the car." She whipped back at him, she wouldn't really leave him in the car, but it was fun teasing him a little.

"No fair." House frowned at her. "That bed is comfortable."

Cuddly laughed a little. "And I'll enjoy it all to myself."

"Definitely not fair." His frown deepened even more, now all he could imagine was Cuddy on the bed.

"Relax you won't get too drunk here." Cuddy smirked. "Now back at the hotel I may not be able to say the same." A light laugh escaped her lips as they took a seat at the tasting table, Cuddy's arm leaving House's arm.

"Dr Cuddy are you insinuating that you are going to get me drunk!" House said in a shocked tone, instantly missing her hand on his arm.

"Me?" She asked trying to act innocent, pulling her hand up to her chest in a shock horror moment. "Like I would ever do something like that." Cuddy looked over at him, his eyes met hers. Their moment was disturbed by the member of staff who approached them and offered the tasting sample, House had a few tastes of different whiskeys. Deciding that the triple wood edition was the one he liked the best.

"I'll take a bottle of the Triple Wood Edition and two of the perfect dram glasses please." Cuddy asked the member of staff who was serving them the samples, as she dug into her purse for her wallet. She saw him nod and walk over to the shelf grabbing what Cuddy had asked for. She looked at House and smiled. "A keepsake of this trip." She explained simply.

"You need two glasses."

"No, one each of us!" Cuddy smirked at him. Handing her card over to the member of staff, he quickly swiped it and asked for her to enter her pin, which she did, then getting her card back she slipped it in her wallet and grabbed the bag with her recent purchases inside. "Ready to go?" She asked him softly.

"I am, where are we off to now?" He asked offering her his arm again. It was now nearly 4pm and House was feeling tired, although he wouldn't admit it.

"I was thinking, we should head back to the hotel, maybe go down to the spa, check out the steam room or sauna. What do you think?" She suggested as they began to walk out of the distillery building. It would take about forty minutes to get back to the hotel,

"Sure, sounds good." House nodded. "But no spa, I'm a guy not a girl!" House wasn't the kind of guy to go to spas, even if it would help his leg.

"I'm well aware of that, but couldn't you join me so I'm not a billy no mates." Cuddy pouted a little as she looked over at him.

"Oh, we can't have Dr Cuddy feeling like a loner." House deadpanned with a small smile on his lips. "Can we see how I'm feeling once we get back to the hotel?" He asked as they approached the car.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" Cuddy looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"A little bit, nothing to worry about Cuddy." House opened the driver's door for Cuddy. Watching her as she got into the car. He walked around the car and climbed in, fastening his seat-belt he looked over at her. She had been watching his every move. "I'm okay."

"When was the last time you had Vicodin?" She asked starting the engine of the car.

"When you were in the shower." He answered before he dug into his pocket and took out his bottle of Vicodin, he opened it and only took one tablet out then swallowed it dry. "And just now." He smirked at her.

Cuddy raised her eyebrow; he had only taken one tablet when he would usually swallow two or three at a time. Choosing to not say anything she nodded then pulled out of the parking space and started to drive back to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Sorry this one is a short chapter, but longer ones are coming up in the next few days! Again thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming!

* * *

Once they got back to the hotel, they went up to their room, Cuddy carrying the bag of her purchases from the distillery. House was moving a little slower than he had been during the day and Cuddy realised this she watched him as the entered the hotel room. She wasn't about to push doing anything more now, he needed time to rest his leg. Setting the bag down on the seat next to the window then turned towards him.

"So, I was thinking, we could see what British TV is like." Cuddy suggested as she took off the light blazer she had on and put it on the back of the chair she had previously placed the bag on.

"Cuddy." House knew she was up to something. "I thought you wanted to go do stuff!" his eyes looked at her as she had walked over to the room service table, picking up a menu. House was on to her, he didn't want to stop her from doing anything on this trip. He hated people changing their plans for him like this.

"Honestly I think jet lag is kicking in." Cuddy bluffed as she glanced over the menu. "We could order in and relax in front of the TV."

"We only ate a few hours ago, and you want more food?" He asked raising an eyebrow towards her. Cuddy wasn't really hungry but it was something for them to do.

"Okay so we don't have to eat, it was just an idea." She smirked.

"Back to you not leaving this room, I don't believe you, you slept the whole flight, you are not tired." House sat down at the edge of the bed,

"How do you know that I slept the whole flight?" She asked a little shocked. She didn't know about the admiring looks House had been giving her during the flight.

"Because I hardly slept at all, and you snore." He had to add that last bit in, just to make the conversation lighter.

"I do not snore!" She faked another shocked look, although she knew she did snore when she got into a deep sleep.

"Oh, you really do! Kept me awake the whole flight." He smirked slipping his jacket off and then rubbed his leg.

Cuddy glared at him. "You're lying!" She huffed. This was great, the conversation between them was light.

"I am, but I was awake most of the flight, you on the other-hand slept soundly." He smiled, a flashback of their flight when he had gently tucked her hair behind her ear. That was the moment that he knew where his heart belonged.

"What?" Cuddy walked over to him; she saw him space out a little, worried that the pain was getting too much for him.

"Hmm…" His mind came back to where they were now. "Oh sorry, mind was elsewhere." He smirked a little, she was now standing in front of him, if he wanted, he could scoop her into his arms and show her what was on his mind.

"Oh really, mid conversation and your mind leaves me." She couldn't figure out what was going on in his head, he was being completely different to what he was in Princeton.

"Yes, I was thinking about alcohol, we should get some!" He smirked he needed a little more in his system before he could let her know where his mind was really going.

"Seriously? You want more alcohol?" Cuddy shook her head as she walked back to the room service table. "What do you want?" After spending the afternoon in a distillery she knew she'd have Whiskey.

"Whatever you want." He shrugged as he stood up and moved over to the empty chair at the window, placing his jacket on it then kicked his sneakers under it.

She thought for a moment, yes, she had a bottle of Whiskey already in the room, but that was for taking back to Princeton with them. She quickly dialled down to room service. "Hi, can I order a bottle Highland Park whiskey and two glasses please?" She asked and waited for a moment. "Thank you." She then hung up the phone and looked over at her room partner. "Should be here in about ten minutes."

"Are you planning on getting me drunk?" He asked after he heard what she had ordered. He hobbled back over to the bed but lay down a bit this time.

"You were the one who suggested alcohol, I just saw that whiskey on the menu and picked it randomly." She smiled as she joined him on the bed, looking over the pillow fort at him.

"Okay." He rested his head back and smiled, things seemed to be so easy between them in the last couple of days, even leading up to the trip they hadn't been bickering as much. "You could have ordered some food too." He spoke out nonchalant.

"House!" Cuddy sat up and glared at him. "You were the one who just said that we shouldn't order food five minutes ago!"

House chuckled a little and looked over at her, "No I asked if you wanted more food, not to not get any."

"Are you really hungry again after that massive lunch earlier?" She wasn't hungry but had only suggested it so that they could do something as it was only around 5pm now.

"No, I'm not." He smirked; he knew he was frustrating her now. She stood up and sighed.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." Cuddy walked around the bed, going into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

After a few moments she emerged into the bedroom again, she looked at House, he had fallen asleep on his back, she smiled, going to the door as she heard the gentle knock she got accepted the delivery of room service and closed the door quietly, hoping that House would get the rest she knew that he needed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming!

SMUT WARNING! This chapter is major smut...

* * *

After settling on the chair near the window, she had her book in her hand, leaving the whiskey on the trolley, she wasn't going to open it without House.

Time flew past, Cuddy had been lost in her book until House bolted up and grabbed his leg, being woken by his leg cramping and causing a lot of pain, it was nothing new to him, he had often woken this way, but Cuddy didn't know the extent of his pain.

"House, what is it?" She asked as she stood up and made her way to him. "Is it cramping?" She asked as she saw him holding his leg.

"Yeah." Was all he managed to say as he tried to rub it.

Cuddy looked over at the bedside table, not seeing his Vicodin bottle she put her hands to his jeans pocket and began digging in the pockets until she found his Vicodin, as much as she hated him taking them she knew this was the only thing that would help him right now. "Here" she shook two out in her palm and held it out to him.

House took them, swallowing them dry he nodded at her. "Thanks." He closed his eyes wishing the pain away.

Cuddy didn't respond, instead she went to the bathroom and grabbed her bottle of body lotion and came back to the bed. She looked at him. "I need your jeans off." He nodded, he was in too much pain to argue, her hands moved to the button of his jeans and gently pulled them down his legs, he managed to lift his waist to help her take them off. His hand went back to the throbbing area instantly as the air hit it.

Climbing on the bed with this bottle in hand she positioned herself next to his leg, touching his hand with her own she looked at his face. "Trust me." Was all that she had to say, pulling his hand away she replaced it with her own, feeling for the tightened muscle, memorising where it was she quickly got lotion in her hand then started to work out the muscle, adding enough pressure that it would relax it, but not too much that it was going to hurt him more. Spending the next five minutes in silence as she rubbed it out, she could see the pain easing in his face.

"Thanks." He whispered softly. For the first time in a long time his leg wasn't feeling as tight, Cuddy's hands had been magical to his leg.

"No need to thank me, I'd do anything to help you." She said simply, her hands still working away at his leg, giving the Vicodin a chance to kick in.

"Bet this wasn't what you were expecting." He sighed, he hated that he felt so weak around her, his leg was always going to be an issue for him, even if the woman holding on to it right now didn't have a problem with it.

"No, but I don't want you in pain like that!" She looked up at his face. "How long has it been like this?" She asked softly.

"For a few months now, I've been controlling it with Vicodin." He tried to cover it up, but Cuddy wasn't having any of it., she examined his leg, seeing that the tissue was no different to when he had first had his surgery, she sighed a little.

"Maybe we need to look into different pain management." She suggested.

"I don't know, nothing seems to help." He was sounding defeated, not like Dr Gregory House, but like a patient who was giving up.

Cuddy continued to rub his leg. "But can we try, House I hate seeing you in so much pain."

"Once we get home, then…" he paused as he looked at her pleading eyes. "Yes, we can try." He knew Cuddy wouldn't give up, and to be honest he did want to try other methods but hadn't wanted to do them alone. He knew Cuddy would stand by him and support him through it all.

"It's 8.30pm now." Cuddy stated as she glanced at the clock, House had managed to sleep for nearly three hours.

"And you're still rubbing my leg." House looked at her, his eyes softening at her,

Cuddy smiled as her eyes met his. "Do you want me to stop?" She asked.

"No, your hands are helping." House wasn't the kind of person to admit it, but right now he did.

She nodded and let her hands continue, only leaving his leg to put more lotion on. "I'm glad that I can help." She spoke softly.

Closing his eyes, he nodded at her. "Cuddy." He paused, he wanted to word this correctly, "I want this, I want us." Another pause. "I'm in love with you." House wasn't sure how she was going to react. His eyes opened and searched her eyes, hoping to see some kind of reaction. The corner of her lips caught his eyes then, curling upwards he could see the smile growing on her face.

Cuddy heard his voice and was taken a back slightly, House was not someone who declared his feelings. The tug of her lips had happened without her even realising until she found her voice again. "I thought you were never going to admit it." She smiled as her hands moved to his face, her lips brushing his lightly. "I love you too." She added before she kissed him harder.

He couldn't believe that they had just spoken the biggest thing House was scared of admitting. His left hand found its way to her hair with his right going to her hip. There kiss got deeper, tongues crashing together. He couldn't believe that they were doing this together. Breaking the kiss, he looked at her face. "You're amazing."

* * *

She moved so she was straddling him, House smiled against her lips; he really couldn't believe this was happening. The woman who had haunted his dreams for the last twenty years was here, on his lap kissing him. His hands made their way to her thighs, rubbing them lightly as she leaned into him, her lips on his, their kiss getting deeper, Cuddy's fingers in House's hair. It didn't take long for House to flip Cuddy on her back and start to kiss down her neck, his lips slowly moving along the crease of her collarbone, causing her to raise her hips slightly as she wriggled underneath him.

"Mmm…." Cuddy moaned as her hands ran up and down his back. She needed to get the clothes between them off, she wanted to feel his skin against hers. "Off!" She moaned as she pulled at his shirt.

House sat up for a moment taking his shirt and t-shirt off throwing them to the floor then laying back, he started to undo the buttons of her blouse. "My my Cuddy, you are in a hurry." He smirked as she pushed his hands away to get her shirt off quicker.

"Shut up and kiss me." She smirked back at him as she sat up and pulled the shirt off and leaned into his lips.

"So, demanding." He grinned and deepened the kiss pushing her back against the bed, his hand went down to her slacks, unbuttoning them and sliding his hand inside gently. Kissing down her neck he nipped a little at the skin. Taking his hand away from her pants he reached up and brushed her hair out of his way.

She was squirming under his touch; she was so turned on by it all. "House…" She moaned as she felt his lips nip her neck. She ran her fingers up and down his back as he continued, she wanted more clothes off, pushing at the waist band of his boxers "Off!" She said trying to push them down as best she could from her position.

He pulled back rolling onto his back he slipped his underwear off, leaving him naked. Cuddy took the opportunity to strip what she had remaining off too, throwing it into a pile on the floor she rolled back over to him. Meeting each other in the middle, House placed his hand on her hip and smiled at her before he started kissing her again, his hands were all over her body. This was a dream come true, her body felt amazing, it was obvious that she worked out her stomach was toned and she was strong, feeling her push him back onto his back she moved down his body, her mouth captured his sex and sucked on it gently. Replacing her mouth with her hand, for a minute as she licked around his ball sack, causing him to groan loudly, and push his head into the pillow.

"Cuddy…." The moan left his lips, his hands in her hair as she pleasured him with her mouth and hand. It wasn't long before House groaned again, pulling her back up to his face. "I want to be inside you for that." He smirked before his mouth was taken over by hers again, Cuddy moved her body over the top of House, lining herself she slowly let him slide inside her, she needed a few moments to allow herself to get used to his size, yes Cuddy had had sex, multiple times with different sized penis's before but it had been a dry spell for her, and House was a large man.

Speeding up, House's hands was all over Cuddy's body as she moved up and down on him. "God House!" She moaned as she could feel her orgasm building as his hands moved to her breasts, playing with her nipples that was what put her over the edge. "House…" She screamed out making him realise at the same time. After a few moments Cuddy lay on top of House, catching her breath. All she could do was smile.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - Reviews are love! Please please keep them coming.

* * *

After nearly an hour of passionate love making, they had laid back and Cuddy pulled the sheet up around them. The pillows had found their way to the floor a while ago. Her head was resting on his chest. "That was…" She couldn't even finish her sentence which caused House to laugh a little.

"Amazing, you are a sex god House." House spoke out and laughed once again, his eyes closed.

Cuddy sat up and looked at him. "7 out of 10." She smirked then rested her chin on his chest looking up to his face.

"Seriously?" He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow and then went on to say, "I would say more a 9 out of 10, Saving my best moves for later." He smirked at her.

"Oh, you stud." She patted his chest and laughed. She was so happy that the smile couldn't be wiped from her face.

"You know it." He smiled seeing her laugh he thought it was so beautiful to see her smile and laugh.

"You are amazing." Cuddy buried her face into his chest and lightly kissed it, she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. She had wanted this for years, but with their relationship the way it had been in the past, she never thought it would happen.

"No, you are the amazing one." House spoke out softly as he ran his fingers through her hair gently. "Did you ever think we would get here?" He asked.

She looked up at him and shook her head against him. "Honestly, no." she paused for a moment then sat up pulling the sheet around her a little more. "Back in Princeton we never seemed to get there, don't get me wrong, there has been times that was close." She smirked. "I'm glad it has happened now though."

"Me too." He replied quickly. "Now woman I am hungry. You've made me work up and appetite." He grinned.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled the sheet more, wrapping it further around her. "You've had your wicked way with me and now you expect me to feed you." She sat up a bit more, to be honest she was feeling a little hungry herself.

"Well I was thinking we could get room service and watch TV." He laughed and watched as she laughed too. Yes, Gregory House was in love.

* * *

After a few minutes of laying in House's arms, Cuddy got up from the bed and grabbed the complimentary robe wrapping it around her seeing his face sadden as she covered her body. "Oh please, we have plenty time to get naked again, and you were the one who said you wanted food." She grabbed the room service menu from the table and took it back over to the bed. "What do you want to eat?" She asked as she handed him the menu.

He took it from her and started to read it. "You." He smirked as his eyes looked up and caught hers.

"Later." Cuddy couldn't help but smile. "I meant food." She smacked his side gently. "I'm going to use the bathroom; you better have picked by the time I come back." She threatened as she stood up and walked through the bathroom door.

She spent a few minutes in the bathroom, looking in the mirror the first thing she noticed was the marks on her collarbone, that was sure going to be darker marks in the morning. Thank god she had a good concealer that would cover them for during the lecture. The next thing that caught her eye was her smile, since looking in the mirror her smile had never faded. She was happy and nothing was about to change that now. She had House and that was all that mattered to her.

Leaving the bathroom, she came back into the bedroom, moving back over to the bed House watched her, "I think I've decided what I would like to eat mommy." He grinned.

"Good." She smirked at him as she took the menu from his hand and browsed it herself, her eyes speed reading it as she was used to doing all the time. "grilled cheese sandwich for me I think." She spoke out as she finished reading it. "What about you?" She asked looking at him, his torso bare but the sheet covering from his lower stomach down. She couldn't help but let her eyes admire the sight before here.

"I'm going to have the grilled cheese sandwich as well please." He smiled up at her, noticing her eyes checking him out again.

Cuddy nodded then walked over to the phone, ordering their food she added fries to both of their orders and a couple bottles of water each, she hung up and grabbed the TV remote then climbed back on the bed she curled up against House, his arm instantly went around her, she handed him the remote letting him pick what they were going to watch. He turned on the TV and began to flick through the channels. Cuddy's eyes closed as she rested against him. No words were needed between them it was just comfortable.

Cuddy was woken with a knock at the door, she sat up and wiped her hand over her face, she was tired now, but she was hungry too. Moving from her comfy spot she went and answered the door, letting the room service staff put their food down on the table, before thanking him and closing the door again. She looked over at House who was focused on the TV. "House, food…" After pouring herself and House a glass of Scotch each, she sat down at the side her sandwich was at. She looked over at the bed and saw that House was making his way to her, naked, she shook her head and carried on eating.

A lot was playing on her mind, she wanted to know what was actually going on between them, was this just a fling, or was this long term? Would they go back to Princeton Plainsboro and carry on as before the trip or were they going to try having a relationship, all these thoughts was giving her a sore head. She had to ask and find out what was on his mind regarding this too.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked before eating a bite of her sandwich.

"Anything."

"Us?" She paused, "What is this?" She could feel a slight blush on her cheeks.

House looked at her, opening his mouth, then closed for a second. "I admitted I love you. I want this to be more than just this trip." He looked in her eyes, waiting to see her reaction to his words, he had meant it, he was in love with her, and had been for a long time.

"I do too, I just wanted to check that I wasn't getting my hopes up." She admitted, she could feel a weight lift off her shoulders. Cuddy knew deep down that she had wanted this since college, since the night they spent together all those years ago.

"In for the long run baby." He smiled softly, putting a couple fries in his mouth.

"So…" She smiled at him. "Boyfriend, how is your sandwich." She grinned testing the term of endearment, of course she had been in semi serious relationships before, but nothing quite felt as good as this did.

He looked at her and paused before responding. "Girlfriend, my sandwich is great, how is yours?" House was enjoying this, the conversation between them.

Cuddy couldn't help but smirk at him. "It is very nice, thank you." She answered with a smile, continuing to eat.

House then finished his food, gulping down his Scotch he emptied the glass once again. "Care to join me in bed again?" He asked softly.

"Thought you'd never ask." Cuddy grinned as she stood up and held her hand out to help him up from his seat, they made their way back to the bed.

After another long love making session, and more alcohol being drank, it was about 1am and they had both managed to fall asleep, for the first time in months House had fallen asleep without taking Vicodin which couldn't end well but he had been exhausted, sleep hadn't come to him easy in recent months. Sleeping soundly, with Cuddy in his arms, her face against his chest and his arm wrapped around her, holding her close to him.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming!

* * *

It was 7.30am when House woke again, he knew that they had to be in the arena for 10am, knowing that he looked over at the woman lying in his arm, she had rolled over and faced away from him in her sleep, his arm was under her neck and her hand was in his. The smile grew on his face, who would have thought that forty-eight hours ago that they would be here laying naked in a hotel bed together after having sex several times. Brushing her hair away from her shoulder he pressed his lips softly against the recently bared skin, leaving a trail to her ear, nipping her lobe gently seeing no movement his free hand slowly glided over her stomach, making its way up to her breasts.

"If you think you're getting lucky right now, your mistaken." Cuddy spoke out a little husky not moving a muscle.

"But I've just woken from the best night's sleep I've had in a long time. I want to celebrate." His voice soft, he moved his lips back to her neck kissing down the collarbone.

"Do you not remember what time we fell asleep?" She asked as her hand stilled his on her stomach. She was a little cranky, she was not used to a whiskey hangover not that she drank much, but she had poured a couple measures for them both while they had eaten and had taken a few more measures, each getting larger, in between the love making sessions.

"Of course, I do." He rested his chin on her shoulder lightly.

Cuddy opened her eyes, instantly closing them again, they had forgotten to close the curtains on the window and the light was filling the room. She groaned and tried to bury her face into the pillow. "Not getting up yet." She said childlike.

House smirked. "Can the amazing Dr Cuddy not handle Scotch?" He asked softly, he was technically trapped her head had trapped his one arm and her hand was holding his other hand still on her stomach.

Cuddy groaned again. "No and it's all your fault." She said into the pillow that muffled it.

"My fault?" He asked raising an eyebrow a little. "How is it my fault? I did not make you drink scotch." He laughed a little.

"I don't care, it's your fault." She let go of his hand and raised her head enough so he could have his arm back. "Water and Tylenol please," She asked.

As he took his arms back, he laughed. "As you wish Cuddles." Moving off the bed he walked over grabbing one of the bottles of water from the table. "I don't have any Tylenol; did you bring any?" He asked softly, knowing he only had Vicodin with him.

"In my wash bag." She mumbled into the pillow. She knew he had seen her wash bag in the bathroom., hearing him move to the bathroom she bolted off the bed and ran to the toilet emptying her stomach down it. Feeling House behind her grabbing her hair and rubbing her back as she continued to throw up.

After a few minutes she sat back on her feet, kneeling in front of the toilet, she looked up at House who was smirking at her, knowing how hangovers felt, although this morning he was fine. "Feel better?" He asked offering her the water and Tylenol bottle.

"Much!" She admitted, her body never liked hangovers, and emptying her stomach that way it always helped, she took a large gulp of the water and popped two tablets in her mouth before gulping some more, the bottle was near empty before she stopped. "I need to shower." She spoke out softly.

"Okay." He nodded. "Did you want any breakfast or is it too soon to talk food?" He asked.

"Erm… Just some toast, I better not go to the lecture on a completely empty stomach."

"Well I'll order breakfast while you shower." He knew that after all that his plans of a quickie before they had to go was completely out the window now. "Did you need me to get you anything from your case?" He asked.

"Nah I've got a towel here; I'll sort out clothes after." Cuddy answered. "Thank you though." She smiled as she tried to stand from her kneeling position.

"Okay, enjoy your shower Cuddles." He smiled kissing her cheek then walking back through to the bedroom. He found his underwear on the floor and pulled them on, he was going to need a shower after breakfast but for now sitting in his underwear was better than answering the door to room service naked.

* * *

After Cuddy had showered, she joined House for some breakfast, he had gotten her a fruit bowl too, so it was nice and refreshing on her throat. House had eaten his breakfast then gone for a shower himself, in the time he was in the shower Cuddy had dried and styled her hair, gotten dressed in a dark blue above the knee dress, a black suit jacket and her black heels, she was just doing her make up when he came out of the bathroom, with nothing but a towel on. She smirked at him, obviously she had gotten over her hangover easily.

"Get dressed! We are going to be late." Cuddy always wanted to be early for these things to get a good seat.

"Cuddy it's only 9.15, we have plenty of time." House was the opposite; he would rather sneak in the back and listen from a distance.

"We still have to register and get a good seat." She didn't want to get grumpy with him, but that usually just happened anyway.

"Okay, I'll be ready in five minutes." He shook his head and grabbed underwear, black slacks, a plain light blue t-shirt and a darker blue shirt. He slipped into the bathroom and got dressed quickly as he could then came back out and grabbed his belt from the jeans, he had worn the day before, emptying his pockets from the jeans into his slacks. "Where's my Vicodin?" He asked, knowing she had been the one who had given him his pills last night. He put his belt on as he watched her get his pills.

"Here." She grabbed the bottle from the bedside table where she had set them, she watched as he slipped one tablet down his throat then slipped the bottle in his pocket. She reached over and grabbed her purse, then turned back to him. "Ready?"

"I think so." He smiled. "Room key-card?" He asked her, knowing she was keeping a hold of it for them, not that she didn't trust him with it, it was just easier for her to look after it.

"In my purse." She smiled walking to the door, she watched as he grabbed his cane and walked towards her.

"Let's go then." He nodded, watching her open the door.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Please, please keep the reviews coming!

*SMUT WARNING.*

* * *

Registering they both got name tags, Cuddy clipping hers onto the bottom of her Suit jacket, House opted to put his on his shirt pocket. Soon after they had gotten decent seats near the stage but not too close. Looking around the arena was already filling up, Cuddy wondered if more from America had travelled to this lecture.

House sat to the right of Cuddy, it wasn't too long after the lecture had started, his hand rubbing his leg a little he stretched it out, this causing Cuddy to look at him, no words were spoken, she placed her hand on his scar area rubbing it for him, still paying attention to the lecture she hoped that her touch was helping him like it had earlier.

She had rubbed it for about ten minutes when his hand stopped hers, lacing his fingers with hers, he placed their held hands on her lap gently. This is how they sat the remainder of the morning until they got to go have lunch.

"How are you feeling now Dr Cuddy?" House asked as they walked to the dining area that the organisers of the lecture had put on for them all.

"I'm okay, how are you feeling?" She asked, she was still concerned that he was reducing his Vicodin dose-age too much too fast.

"A little sore, nothing I can't deal with." He smiled. Cuddy nodded and tried to count how many times she had seen him take Vicodin since she picked him up from his house before their flight. It had only been four times. That was nothing for him, she could see him taking that in one day at work usually.

"You can take more Vicodin." She spoke out softly as they joined the que for lunch.

"I know, I'm just trying to cut back though, I want to enjoy us, not on a Vicodin high all the time." He admitted. She looked up at his face, seeing his serious look she nodded.

"House, we will sort it all out when we get home, take what you need to please." Cuddy wasn't about to let him take an overdose, but she wanted him to be out of as much pain as he could be.

"I'm coping, just now." He said looking in her eyes. "I promise that I'll take if I need." He added, seeing her nod he knew she was dropping it, which was a blessing to him, but it did make him giddy inside that she was being this caring.

* * *

The afternoon seemed to drag on, but they enjoyed listening to the lecture about Birt-Hogg-Dubé syndrome. Leaving the Arena, they walked back up to their room hand in hand, they had to leave the hotel early the next morning to get their flight back home. Cuddy opened the door and walked in, kicking off her heels she sighed as she felt the carpet under her feet. She felt House's arms wrap around her waist softly, leaning back into him she smiled as she tilted her head so she could look up at him. "What do you fancy doing?" She asked softly, it was now 5pm their time in the UK was nearly coming to an end.

"You." He whispered in her ear and nibbled at the lobe.

Cuddy closed her eyes and sighed. "How am I not surprised." She turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. "We can't just stay up here and have sex all the time." She spoke out softly.

"Cuddy!" He moaned. "But it's fun!" He smirked. "We should get on that." His hands slipped up to her shoulders, pushing her jacket down her arms.

"Sex, then you are taking me out for dinner." Cuddy watched for a response from him.

"I promise." He smirked, he had won, maybe he could convince her that they should have room service later. He let her dress jacket fall to the floor and rubbed her arms softly. "Did I tell you that you look amazing in that dress." He whispered in her ear.

Cuddy closed her eyes to his touch and his voice. "You just did." She smiled her arms making their way back around his neck as she leaned in and kissed his lips softly, she could feel his hand on the zip of her dress pulling it down slowly. Moving her hands from his neck to his shirt buttons, she undid them all and pushed his shirt to the floor, then pulled his t-shirt over his head as her dress fell to the floor.

Standing in nothing but matching black underwear, Cuddy pulled House by the waist of his jeans over to the bed. She undid his belt and button on his jeans sliding them down as she kissed down his painful leg, she saw the muscle twitch as her lips brushed against it. Helping him step out of his jeans and pushing his socks off, she stood up, leaning in for another kiss, not even a few seconds after their lips met, House pushed her onto the bed, kissing up from her shoulder to her mouth, whispering about how good she felt.

Cuddy's eyes closed as he kissed her, nothing she had ever felt before felt this good, it made her feel like this was it, this was the moments she had been living for. House's hands were all over her body and she felt like she was on fire it was that incredible.

House stood up and grabbed her ankle, looking down at her as she looked up at him surprised, wondering what he was about to do. His lips softly touched the sensitive skin of her ankle and he started to leave a trail of soft light kisses up the inside of her leg, stopping at the edge of her panties, his fingers looped in the side of them and in one quick move the were off her. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her to the edge of the bed and put her legs over his shoulders before his mouth was on her most sensitive area, he could hear her moans as he licked her gently, letting his tongue slide inside her.

In previous relationships, and with hookers, he very rarely preformed oral sex on them, it wasn't that he couldn't do it, it was because none of them were Cuddy, none of them could even match up to Cuddy. Hearing her moans get louder he added his thumb onto her clit and continued her torture as she came in his mouth, giving her a few moments to recover he moved his mouth up her stomach, licking in between her breasts until he was back up at her face, he smiled down at her and then kissed her hard, his tongue was fighting hers, as her hands moved all over his body that was hovering above her. Pushing down his boxer shorts, she hooked her feet in them pushing them down further.

Her hand made its way to his sex and started to rub him, he was already rock hard, the tip wet, ready for her. Letting go, she rolled him onto his back, straddling him again she lined herself up, letting herself get used to the size once again before thrusting on him so he was buried inside of her completely, flinging her head back with a moan of ecstasy, moving her hips against him she watched his face. The look of complete happiness on it reminded her of their one-night stand in University. It didn't take long for them both to be nearing another orgasm.

"Look at me." He said as his hands held on to her hips. "I want to look in your eyes when you come." He spoke out, knowing they were both incredibly close to that point. She made eye contact with him as they went over the edge, loud moans coming from both of them, feeling her body weaken, she fell on top of him, his sex still inside her as she closed her eyes.

"20 out of 10." She whispered with a huge smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - Again thanks for the reviews! I love hearing your thoughts so please keep them coming.

Nice mushy chapter now :D This story has 19 Chapters in total. So a few more to go yet. Working on the sequel now!

* * *

Laying spent in bed, the afterglow of her multiple orgasms was all over her, she had shut her eyes falling asleep she was unaware that her boyfriend had left their hotel room and gone down to the gift shop he wanted to buy her something to remember their trip by, not that they would forget it in a hurry.

He walked around looking for the perfect gift, finding a wallet he smiled, picking it up in a teal colour, he knew she would love it. Walking towards the checkout counter, in the glass cabinet jewellery caught his eye, he stopped and looked at it all. His eyes focused on one particular piece, reading the description it read "Sheila Fleet River Ripple, 18ct White Gold, enamel, two diamond ring set" It screamed Cuddy to him, his smile grew and headed to the young gentleman in the corner. "I'd like to buy a ring please." He spoke out as he set the wallet on the counter.

After the salesman got the ring from the cabinet, House paid for both items and asked if he had a single £50 note in his till, wanting to slip it in Cuddy's new wallet as he had always believed you never gave a wallet without money in it, it was bad luck not to. The salesman smiled and asked House to wait a moment while his manager went to the safe to get one for him. It had only taken a moment, exchanging the cash he had gotten from the airport, he slipped the £50 note in the wallet and re-wrapped it in the tissue paper slipping the ring box in his jean pocket, the wallet she was getting now, the ring was for another time, a time that he felt ready to give her a diamond ring. "She's one lucky lady" The salesman smiled as House nodded a smile growing on his face too.

* * *

Making his way back up to their hotel room, he couldn't wipe the smile of his face, opening the door quietly he snuck back in, Cuddy was still sound asleep he quickly snuck the ring box into his suitcase, burying it so Cuddy couldn't find it. Setting the purse in his suitcase on top of his clothes ready to give it to her soon. Then he stripped down to his boxer shorts and climbed back in with Cuddy. Tucking her stand of hair behind her ear he watched her eyes flutter open and look up at him.

"Hey." She spoke out in a raspy voice, the smile growing on her face.

"Hey. Are you hungry?" He asked softly, running his fingers softly down her face. Since declaring their love for each other, House had been a lot more attentive to Cuddy, little touches, caressing her lovingly.

"Starving." Cuddy wasn't too big of an eater, she watched what she ate usually but this trip she was burning so many calories in bed with House.

"Room service or did you want to go out?" House would prefer to stay in and have it just the two of them but if Cuddy wanted to go out then he would.

Cuddy thought for a moment and looked over to the windows to see how dark it was, she was trying to figure out what time it was. "What time is it?" She asked looking back at House.

He looked at his watch "It's 8pm."

"Room service. I cannot be bothered to get dressed again." Cuddy smirked, sitting up pulling the sheet up around her.

"I'm not complaining." House's eyes floated down to her chest.

Cuddy smiled, "I knew you wouldn't. Go grab the menu." She pushed him slightly.

Climbing out of bed he walked over to the room service table and grabbed the menu. Cuddy noticed that he had boxer shorts on, she looked at him funny.

"Why do you have underwear on?" She asked an eyebrow raised, when she fell asleep, they were both naked.

"Because my tush was getting cold." He lied. Cuddy looked at him and shook her head.

"No, you've walked around this room naked most of the time and we fell asleep naked." She paused "What are you up to?" House sighed and went to his suitcase; he couldn't keep her surprise from her any longer.

"This was meant to be a surprise!" He spoke out as he opened the zip. "Close your eyes." He demanded.

Cuddy did as she was told covering them with her hands at the same time. House grabbed the wallet and walked over to the bed, setting the menu on his pillow he sat facing Cuddy. "Hands out." She did as he requested her to do and he set the item on top of her open hands. "Open your eyes." He smiled

Cuddy opened her eyes and looked down at her hands, a smile grew on her face. "You went out?" She asked as she started to take off the tissue paper off it. "House..." She looked up at him.

"I did go out." He smiled. He watched her face light up "I wanted to get you something special, something to remember our trip." He explained softly.

She unwrapped the tissue paper and gasped a little, "It's beautiful." Opening it up she looked at all the card slots and zip area for coins. "House…" She pulled out the £50 note.

"It's bad luck to gift a wallet without putting money inside." He said without a thought.

Cuddy leaned over and kissed House, deepening the kiss for a moment. Pulling back slightly as she caught her breath again. "Thank you, I love it." She paused, leaning her forehead against his.

"You are more than welcome, just don't expect it all the time." He chuckled a little.

Cuddy smirked. "House, I didn't expect it this time!" Pulling back from House she began to look at the purse again. "Go grab my old one please, I need to put all my cards into my new wallet." She spoke out excitedly.

House left the bed and grabbed what she had asked for, sitting back on the bed he handed it to her, then grabbed the room service menu, then looked at it, leaving Cuddy sorting her wallet, after a few moments he looked up at his girlfriend. "Would you like food this evening?" He smiled softly.

"Yeah!" She looked up from what she was doing. "You pick." She smiled. House raised an eyebrow at her and then nodded. He walked over to the room service table and called in an order for them both, this time avoiding alcohol as they had to travel early.


	11. Chapter 11

a/n. It's only taken 11 chapters to get here! Enjoy!

* * *

Going back over to the bed, he looked at the woman of his dreams, sitting with nothing but a sheet around her, sorting the gift he had bought her. "Food is ordered." He paused and took a seat on the bed again. "I'm going to be brutally honest; I'm not looking forward to going back to Princeton." He admitted.

Cuddy nodded. "I know, I don't want to leave our little bubble." She smiled reaching over to his hand, taking it in hers.

"You know, Wilson is not going to believe that we are together." House grinned, his best friend had been nagging him to tell Cuddy how he felt, but never thought he would do it. It had been an ongoing conversation they would have from time to time in the past seven or so months since Wilson had realised that House had real feelings for Cuddy.

"Oh god! We are going to have to go to HR, I want to do this properly, I don't want to be sneaking around." Cuddy sighed. Being the Dean of Medicine, she had to do it officially, she didn't want for them to both get in trouble and lose their jobs, careers because they hadn't been truthful from the beginning.

"I know." He sighed matching hers. "Needs must I suppose." He added.

"I don't want our trip to end." Cuddy was sure that going back to Princeton, life was going to be different, it was going to be hard adjusting to life as his boss and his girlfriend.

"We just have to plan our outside work life, make time for us." He spoke softly as he looked down at their joined hands rubbing his thumb across her thumb softly.

"We will." She smiled. "Oh god." She sighed again making House look up at her face confused.

"What?" He asked.

Cuddy closed her eyes for a moment. "The board." Was all she needed to say, very few members of the board liked House.

"Well, that one is all yours Cuddles." House smirked. "The board hate me enough for me to get involved in that one." It was true, if he got involved it would sure end in one of the having to leave Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

"Gee thanks." She said sarcastically, knowing that it was on her. "But once I've spoken with them, you owe me." She countered.

"Owe you what?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Cuddy thought for a moment, "I don't know yet, but I will figure something out." She laughed.

* * *

After they had eaten, another love making session in the shower they both made sure their suitcases were all ready for the morning, they were both dreading going home, but their trip had to end unfortunately. Settling down in bed, House flicked on the TV as Cuddy cuddled into him, it felt so natural for them both to get into this position.

"We don't have to be back at the hospital until Monday, do we?" He asked his fingers lazily running up and down her arm.

She looked up at him, best she could, she knew his mind was ticking away with ideas. "No, thought we would need the weekend to recover from jet lag." She spoke out softly.

"So, we have the weekend still." He smiled, it was now Friday evening, by the time they got back to New Jersey it would be around 3pm on Saturday, giving them the rest of Saturday and all-day Sunday together.

"Yeah. As much as I love this hotel room, I'll be glad to get you in my bed." She smirked as she knew his eyebrow would raise at that.

"Who said we were going to yours?"

"I did, I've got food at mine." She laughed a little, knowing he didn't usually have much in his cupboards.

He thought for a moment. "We will need to stop of at a pharmacy though."

She sat up and looked at him, her eyes meeting his, she was trying to figure out what he was thinking. "You've got nearly a full bottle of Vicodin, why do we need the pharmacy?" She asked.

"You need to write me a prescription of acetaminophen and naproxen, I want off Vicodin." House had been doing his research. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get off Vicodin easily and that the pain would be hell to start off with he needed acetaminophen to take the edge off.

"Are you sure? I mean there's programs to help you come off the Vicodin." Cuddy was concerned by his sudden announcement.

"24-hour detox, we can do it at yours, less temptation there as I've got Vicodin at mine." He was trusting her to help him, he needed this help, Vicodin was taking over his life and he knew that he needed to get it out of his life so he could move on and be happy with Cuddy by his side.

"You know it's going to be hell, right?" She was ready for it, being a doctor herself she knew the risks he was taking, and that she was taking. "We will have to get electrolyte drinks too." She said thinking about everything that was going to happen once they got back to hers.

"I do, but I need to do this, I want our relationship to be about us, not about my addiction then us, I need us." His voice was soft, she could see in his face that he desperately needed this.

Cuddy ran her fingers down his face and smiled at him, "We…" She made sure that he heard it. "We are going to get through this, trust me, I'm a doctor." She continued to smile; he was trusting her with his life.

House looked in her eyes and nodded softly. "I trust you completely." He wasn't scared to admit that either.

"When are you going to take your last Vicodin?" She asked

His eyes glazed over for a moment as he thought, he was trying to figure out when would be the best time, knowing that they had about two hours after the flight until they got back to Cuddy's. "Where is your prescription pad?" He asked, if they had to go into the hospital for it or not.

"In my office." She sighed. "It won't take me long though, I can pick up the prescription at the hospital too, it would just be the electrolytes drinks to pick up on the way home, along with a few other bits I want to get."

"I'll take my last one on the flight, just before we land." He explained softly.

Cuddy nodded, knowing he had calculated time before the Vicodin wore off, he had been lightly using it as and when he needed to during the trip, she hoped that it would help the detox as his dosage was considerably less than he had been taking.

"I'm going to get Wilson to go dispose of all my Vicodin at my apartment, no temptations once we've done this." House was ready to call Wilson, grabbing his cell phone for the first time their trip. He found Wilson in his contacts and hit dial, Cuddy watched him adjusting herself and the sheet around her as she sat crossed legged beside him. She felt his free hand take hers and squeeze as Wilson answered. "Yeah, yeah the lecture was great... Cuddy's fine... No, I've not upset her… Listen I need you to do me a favour, get a pen ready…" Hearing a one-sided conversation, Cuddy smiled at him, she knew this was hard for him. "I want you to go to my apartment and dispose of all my Vicodin… Yes, I'm serious…. I'm going to 24-hour detox with Cuddy… Yes, she knows what she's let herself in for…Can you just go empty my apartment please..." Cuddy listened to him list off where every bottle was, she squeezed his hand letting him know she was still there for him. "Thank you… see you Monday…" He hung up his phone and set it on the bedside table.

Cuddy really didn't know what to say in that moment. "Okay?" She asked softly their hand still joined.

"Yeah, he thinks your crazy." House smirked at her. "He also asked if I had made a move on you, which I ignored, he will find out on Monday. He's the biggest gossip I know!" House laughed a little as Cuddy moved and laid back down beside him.

"That's true." She nodded softly, getting comfortable beside him again. "We should get some sleep, early start tomorrow." She sighed against his chest.

"Mhmm.." He mumbled as his hand ran up and down her upper arm again softly. "Goodnight Cuddles." He whispered.

"Goodnight honey." She pressed her lips softly to his chest before she closed her eyes. She had set an alarm for 4am as they had to drive an hour and a half before getting to the airport, she wanted to do a quick yoga session before they left too.

House heard her breathing equal out as she fell asleep, his mind was on over time, he was ready to detox and get rid of the Vicodin, but fear was still in the back of his mind, what if he couldn't handle the pain. Sleep didn't come as easy as it had the night before, eventually falling asleep in the early hours of the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - Thank you for the reviews, I love hearing your thoughts! Please keep them coming.

* * *

House awoke to an empty space beside him, he sat up and looked around the room for her, spotting her near the window with her sports gear on in one of her yoga poses. His eyes met hers and he smiled, pushing back the covers he walked through to the bathroom, relieving himself then deciding to shower he came back out of the bathroom and got dressed in his jeans and a t-shirt, sitting on the end of the bed he was about to put his socks on. He looked over at Cuddy who had just finished her Yoga and was walking towards him. "Good morning." She smiled as she brushed her lips over his. "I need to shower." She spoke out as she grabbed a pile of clothes from the top of her suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom without waiting for him to speak. He smiled, it felt good, like they had been in a relationship for more than they actually had been, after putting on his socks he stood up, going over to the bedside table he grabbed his cell phone, slipping it in his jeans pocket he then picked up his Vicodin, this would be the second last dose he would take. Looking at the bottle he heard Cuddy singing in the shower and smiled, she was the main reason he was giving it up. Popping the top, he took one pill and swallowed it dry then put the bottle in his pocket.

By the time Cuddy had come out of the shower, House had packed all his stuff, making sure all her stuff was at the bottom of the bed ready for her to put it in her suitcase, he was still checking around the room when Cuddy walked back in the room she was greeted by his butt as he was reaching under the bed, picking up a pair of her panties. Getting up off the floor he smirked at her. "Couldn't leave these behind." Cuddy laughed as she grabbed them from his hand. "I've put all your stuff at the bottom of the bed." He explained as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Cuddy nodded. "Thank you! Is that everything ready apart from me?" She asked, she had pulled on her skinny jeans, a light vest top and her cardigan on, she just had to put on her boots, her hair was styled and make up was already on.

"Yeah, I've made sure we've left nothing behind." House grabbed his jacket, putting it on he watched as Cuddy put all her belongings in her suitcase and zipped it up

Leaving the room they made their way to the reception desk, settling their bill with the hospital's credit card they then began on their journey home.

* * *

Driving to the airport, there was a lull in the air, neither of them wanted to travel back home, no words were spoken, neither really wanted to talk. House leaned over and placed his hand on her thigh as she drove. It was a gentle touch; it was his way of still reminding her that he cared. The drive to the airport soon came to an end, leaving the hire car, Cuddy returned the keys and headed to check in with House, their flight was in an hour and a half, giving them time to go the off-duty shop and then into the departures lounge.

Walking into the Off-duty shop Cuddy went over to the perfume, House followed after testing a few she found the one she liked, picking up a bottle of it she moved over to the aftershave, again she tested a few and found the one she liked again, letting House smell it he nodded in agreement, Spending thirty minutes shopping they left with a large bag of goodies to take back with them, candy, alcohol amongst the items in the bag House carried.

They finally got aboard the plane, again in first class. House took the aisle seat again, but this time he didn't plug in his iPod, taking her hand in his own he smiled over at her.

"Ever joined the mile-high club?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Cuddy couldn't help but smirk back at him, she knew what was going on in his mind. "No, have you?" She asked with a flirty tone.

House's eyes opened wider. "I have not." He answered. "Want to?"

"I'm sure I could be persuaded, not right now though. We have eight hours to fill." She smirked at him.

"I'm going to hold you to that." House spoke out just before the safety announcements were done. His hand never left hers. Resting his head back after the announcements were finished. "I wonder if Wilson has been to my apartment yet?"

"I'm sure he did it last night, not giving you a chance to change your mind." Cuddy knew the next 48 hours were going to be long and hard on both of them, yes his body was going to take the brunt of it, but she was going to be the one getting the hard time from him, not that he would be meaning any of it, she knew that but it still was going to take it's toll on her, she was ready to do it though and she knew that he was ready too.

"Yeah your probably right." House nodded. "I bet the asshole has stolen my porn." House spoke out nonchalant, knowing that he was winding up Cuddy.

Cuddy looked at him with a shocked look on her face. "And you don't need that anymore." She signalled her hand to her own body. She watched as his face changed with a smirk curling at the corner of his lips. "Asshole." She hit him knowing that he was trying to wind her up. "No sex for you on this flight." She raised her eyebrow.

It was his turn to look at her in shock. "You want it as much as me, so sex on this flight is happening." He sat back smugly.

"How much do you want to bet on that?" Cuddy knew he would win but this conversation was fun, winding each other up, not letting him think about the next 48 hours.

House looked at her, beginning to think she was serious. He leaned closer to her. "Oral sex when we get to yours to whoever wins." His voice not much louder than a whisper.

Cuddy smirked, "You are on." Cuddy loved when he preformed oral on her, he was the only man that she had enjoyed doing it, it was like he knew everything she needed from that one act.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N. - Is this worth me continuing? Please review and let me know if you are enjoying it!

Smut warning... Who doesn't like a bit of the mile high club?

* * *

Conversation was light, House had tried to get her to join him in the bathroom a few times, but hadn't managed to get her to agree yet, they had about an hour left until they landed in New York. Cuddy was happy, the happiest she had been in longer than she cared to remember, resting her head against his shoulder she closed her eyes and just enjoyed being close to him.

House couldn't help but smile, his hand on her knee, he started to move it upwards slowly Cuddy noticed stilling his hand in movement. "Nice try." She whispered.

"Cuddles, I really need you, I need to take my mind off the pain." He whispered in her ear. "Plus, I really want to join the mile-high club."

"You are not going to take no, are you?" She sighed as she continued to rest her head against his shoulder, in all honesty she was enjoying making him work for it.

"Now your finally seeing sense woman, And I don't have my porn here." House knew saying that particular word would wind her up a little bit.

"I remember comments like that got you going without in the first place." Cuddy closed her eyes and let his hand go, she was giving him permission to continue.

House chuckled realising she had freed his hand, waiting for a moment he started to make his way up her thigh again. "Follow me in there, two minutes." House stood up and made his way to the bathroom, counting down the time until Cuddy joined him.

Cuddy watched as he made his way to the bathroom, giving him a moment alone, she stood up, then went and joined him, she couldn't believe that she had given into him, but he had been right, she wanted to join him, she wanted to have sex in the air. Knocking on the door gently, he opened it and he pulled her in with him, immediately closing it again, they didn't have much room at all.

Cuddy unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down with her panties, there was no time or need for any foreplay, they had been flirting enough the duration of the flight anyway. House copied Cuddy's movements and dropped his jeans to the ground. "You ready?" She asked as she leaned herself against the wall, facing him he lined himself up with her and slid inside her slowly, making sure she was actually ready for him before he upped the pace. It wasn't long until she was screaming his name through grinding teeth. Trying her hardest to be quiet. House soon felt his realise, copying her by moaning her name into her shoulder. They stood letting each other catch their breath. "Mmm…." Cuddy smiled softly as House pulled back and pulled up his boxer shorts and jeans, making sure he was ready to go back into first class.

"Welcome to the club." He smirked watching her redress too. "See you back out there." House left Cuddy in the room; her cheeks were still a little flush, so she splashed a little cold water on her face. Looking in the mirror, she watched the redness leave her face before she left the bathroom.

Walking back over to their seats, she smirked at him as she brushed past him to sit back in hers, sitting down she felt House's hand on her ass, she looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "How old are you?"

House laughed and squeezed a little before he pulled his hand back. Shrugging his shoulders, he put his arm around hers and pulled her a little closer to him. "You owe me a blowjob when we get to yours." He whispered in her ear.

Cuddy closed her eyes and shook her head. "Betting sexual favours is a bit crazy when you know you want to go down on me anyway." She whispered back.

She surprised House a little, and she knew it, having a little chuckle to herself. "I'm going to get you back for that one Dr Cuddy."

"You sure, I think you've met your match in me!" She was getting smug now.

"Just you wait." The seat-belt light flashed on and the steward came over the loudspeaker announcing the were going to be landing soon. Both House and Cuddy put their seat-belts on.

"It's time." Cuddy spoke softly, knowing that House knew what she meant. She watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his Vicodin bottle, opening it her took out one pill and closed the lid, handing the bottle to Cuddy as he looked at the final pill in his hand.

Cuddy took the bottle and slipped it into her purse. She would dispose of it at the hospital when she went in for her prescription pad. Her eyes focused on him as he swallowed his last tablet. Squeezing his good knee, a little she smiled at him. "We are going to get through this." Her voice soothing to his ears.

"I know." His voice barely above a whisper. "You ready for the next 48-hours?"

Cuddy nodded. "I am, it's going to be challenging, but we are stronger together. This will not break either of us." She tried to sound as positive as she could. "Always remember I love you." She added on and kissed his cheek softly.

House nodded and smiled a little looking at her. "I love you too." He closed his eyes, letting his mind wander for a moment. After all this he knew that he was going to ask her to marry him, he just had to come up with a plan, he wanted it to be special, to be memorable, something to tell the grandkids when they asked about it. Realising what he had just thought about, grandkids, was he ever going to be ready to have kids of his own, he had never thought about having kids, but the seed was now in his mind.


	14. Chapter 14

a/n - I love hearing your thoughts! Please keep the reviews coming!

* * *

Getting back on American soil, they had gotten their luggage and made their way to Cuddy's car. They had a few stops to make before going back to Cuddy's where she was going help House detox from the Vicodin. Sitting in the passengers seat, House rested his head back as she drove them back to New Jersey "Can we go past my apartment, grab a few changes of clothes, I'm going to need loose fitting lounge pants and t-shirts to get me through the sweats and puking." House was wanting to be prepared. "And I need to check my porn collection." He smirked over at her.

Cuddy nodded. "What did we say about porn?"

"Oh, you're no fun, you expect me to wait while your working?" House was trying to make light of the situation before things got serious later on in the day.

Cuddy sighed not letting her eyes leave the road. "Of course, A few hours of holding out is not going to kill you."

House grinned. "But Moom…" He dragged it out.

"Don't call me that anymore, it's weird now." Yes, she had heard him call her that before, but now that they were in a relationship it just felt strange, she wasn't trying to boss him, she was his lover, his girlfriend, someone that had seen him naked and made him feel amazing in bed.

Shrugging his shoulders, he nodded. "Okay, whatever you say." House didn't want to upset her. "But I'm still checking on my porn." He mumbled.

"House!" She huffed at him. Cuddy didn't like the idea of him and porn, knowing that they could be pleasuring each other instead of him and his hand.

"Cuddy." He countered as he looked over at her.

"Stop!" She smirked as she glanced at him.

The rest of the car ride was light conversation until the pulled up at the hospital. "I'm not coming in." He said simply. She knew that he wouldn't want to come in, she nodded and grabbed her purse from at his feet.

"I won't be too long." Cuddy hoped that she would be able to go in, grab a couple things then come back out without being bombarded with work.

"I'll be here." House said as he watched her climb out of the car and head inside the hospital.

Cuddy walked into the hospital, going straight to her office, she went into her desk drawer and pulled out her prescription pad, grabbing a pen she began to write out the items she needed. Knowing that she would need a few more pieces from the clinic, she quickly moved to the pharmacy, handing over the script she put her hand in her bag and set the Vicodin on the counter, telling the pharmacist to dispose of them, explaining that she would be back in just a few moments. Then she went around the corner. Grabbing a blood pressure monitor, a few stainless-steel kidney dishes, easier for her to clean up his vomit and a small stack of surgical towels, four banana bags and four saline IV bags and IV kits. She was going to be prepared for this, grabbing a couple sets of scrubs in her size, they were easier to change and clean than some of her own clothes if she needed too. Finding a bag to put it all in she made her way back to the pharmacy desk, avoiding everyone she could, her main nurse from the Clinic came over as Cuddy reached the pharmacy.

"I thought you were back today." The nurse spoke out.

"Just landed a few hours ago." Cuddy smiled. "I'm going to take a few personal days." She went on to explain.

"Oh… okay why do you need all this stuff?" Pointing at the bag and the prescription bag that was just handed over to Cuddy.

"Got a friend, hates hospitals, managed to come down with that nasty virus going around, I promised I'd help and look after them." Cuddy hated lying but she didn't want the whole hospital knowing what was going on.

"Okay, well I hope they are feeling better soon." The nurse nodded and walked away. Cuddy was so glad that she hadn't pushed further, last thing she wanted was to be questioned about what she was really up to.

Making her way out of the hospital, Wilson caught up with her. "Are you insane?" He asked looking at his friend.

"Hello to you too." She said sharply. "No, I'm doing what needs to be done."

"You should get him some professional help." Wilson sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"In-case you've forgotten, I am a doctor too, I know what needs to be done. He trusts me." Cuddy couldn't believe of all people Wilson was judging her.

"His place is clear from what I could tell of Vicodin, Cuddy I found about four hundred pills, I've got to go through his office yet, I was waiting for his team to leave today before I do it." Wilson explained.

"Four hundred?" She questioned. "Why the hell did he have so much? I swear since we left, he's only had about ten. His last one was…" She looked at her watch, "Two hours ago. And that's him, we are off to settle down at mine and get it all out of his system now."

"Only ten in three days, that must be a record for House." Wilson looked shocked. "Maybe slow weaning himself off it before its harder later on today."

"I think that's what he was doing. Anyway, I better go, he's in the car. Don't tell anyone about this, please." Cuddy pleaded with her and her boyfriend's friend.

"I promise, my lips are sealed. And Cuddy." He paused. "If YOU need anything, call me." He empathized the YOU making sure she knew that he was there for her.

She nodded and walked away. She returned to her car to see House's eyes closed, she wondered if he was just thinking or if he had fallen asleep. Quietly opening the behind the driver's seat door, she placed the bag down and closed it again. Climbing in the driver's seat she saw him stir a little but not wake up. She had to go to the store and pick up a few groceries to tide them over with the electrolyte drinks too so House could hydrate faster if he was drinking along with his IV's. Leaving him to sleep she drove to her usual store and headed inside.

She was gone for about twenty minutes, making sure she had all she needed for the next few days. Once they got back to hers, she didn't plan on unlocking the doors or windows until she knew that he was clean and not going to do anything stupid. Putting her grocery bags in the car House woke up and saw what she was doing. Choosing not to say anything he rested his head back and rubbed his leg.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N - Are you's still enjoying this? Do you have idea's you'd like to share? Review please! :D

* * *

Parking outside his apartment building, Cuddy looked at House. "Wilson said it's clean, no more Vicodin inside." She explained softly.

"When did you see Wilson?" He looked over at her, his eyes glazed slightly.

"At the hospital, you know, he called me insane"

"Why? Because your helping me? He's an asshole and I'm going to tell him that." House was getting defensive

Shaking her head, "Don't, he's just trying to look out for both of us." Cuddy said softly as she placed her hand on his leg. "Ready to go get your clothes?" House nodded at her.

"I'll take my suitcase in, take dirty stuff out of it and then put my clean stuff in it." He explained as he opened his door.

"Sounds good." She smiled as she got out of the car and grabbed his suitcase from the trunk, then followed him inside. She set his suitcase on his bed, she didn't want to take over, so she sat on the edge of the bed and watched as he moved around his bedroom, grabbing several t-shirts and lounge pants.

He had to open his case yet and he didn't want Cuddy to see his purchase yet. Looking at her as he set the lounge pants on top of the t-shirts he smiled. "Could you please grab me a glass of water, I'm feeling a bit dry." Perfect excuse to get her away from his case.

"Sure." She smiled back and left the room, making her way into the kitchen.

House quickly unzipped the suitcase and grabbed the small jewellery box putting it in his bedside table drawer at the back he shut it and turned back to the case before Cuddy came back with a glass of water. "Thank you." He smiled and took a gulp before setting it on the bedside table. "Now to figure out what is clean." He grinned as Cuddy rolled her eyes.

They spent another ten minutes, making sure he took his shower stuff along with plenty of light loose-fitting clothing. Going over to the other side of his bed her reached down into a box and smiled as he looked at her picking the box up. "He didn't take my porn stash!"

Cuddy glared at him. "You do not need porn at my house." She raised an eyebrow. "If you do, then there is definitely something wrong." She added.

"Oh, relax Cuddles, I'm leaving it here for the lonely nights you leave me for work dinners or fancy parties." He winked at her.

"Did you not get the memo? Now we are together, you have to attend all those things too." She grinned back at him.

"Damn it, you've got an answer for everything, don't you?!" He huffed as he grabbed the handle of his suitcase. "Let's go." He paused as he got his cane in his hand. "Remember, you still owe me a blow job." He smirked leading her through his apartment to the front door.

"As I said earlier, works two ways Honey, I know you can't wait to go down on me too." She couldn't help but smirk at him, she enjoyed the playful bantering between them, knowing that his mood was going to be extremely low in a few hours.

House held the door open for her as he found the dead bolt and flicked it down, making sure his keys were in his jean pocket before letting the door shut behind them.

* * *

Cuddy's house was warm and inviting, House had only been past a couple of times, mainly to piss her off and get the okay to do procedures that he actually did need, he had never been further than her hallway, She had told him to go in ahead of her and sit down in the living room while she sorted everything out, doing as he was told he stretched his bad leg out and began rubbing it, having his jeans on was not helping him so he stood again, taking his jeans off he threw them over the back of a chair along with his jacket and sat back down in his boxer shorts and t-shirt, his hand instantly going to his leg to ease away the pain that was starting to get worse. He needed something to distract him, to get his mind away from the constant pain. He could hear Cuddy making a couple trips to her car and back inside, finally he heard the lock on the door drop, knowing that she was in finally he closed his eyes and put pressure on his leg with his hands, trying to not groan out in pain.

Cuddy had taken everything in from the car, setting it all on her dining table she began to put her grocery shopping away, some of it was chilled and a couple bits of frozen so she quickly managed to get it all put away before she started on sorting the medical equipment, making sure she knew where everything was in case she needed to grab it quickly later on. Grabbing House's suitcase, along with her own she walked to the living room doorway and looked at him.

"Come stretch out on the bed. That couch is going to do nothing to help you." She said softly.

Looking up quickly, House hadn't heard her approach him. "Dr Cuddy! I've only been in your home a few minutes and you are already whisking me off to bed." He smiled, trying to keep it happy and light-hearted.

She laughed as she walked away through to her bedroom, setting both cases on the floor under the window, she knew that he would just follow her. "Says the man who's stripping already." She turned and saw him settling himself onto her bed.

"The jeans were restricting my access to my leg; it's beginning to ache again." House explained as he rubbed it again.

"I got some biofreeze cold therapy pain relief gel from the store, thought it might help." Cuddy walked over to the bed and sat on the edge as she looked at him. "Want me to go get it?"

"I'll try anything right now." He admitted.

"Or what about a bath? I could run you a bath!" She suggested, she wanted to do anything to help relieve his pain.

"A bath sounds good actually." House knew she wanted to do anything to help, and right now he was ready to accept her help.

Cuddy nodded. "I'll call you when it's ready, you like lavender right?" She asked as she walked towards her bathroom, she looked back and smirked at him.

House let out a small laugh and shook his head at her. "Again, I repeat, I'm a man!" He remembered telling her that when they were on their way back from the distillery in Scotland.

"Oh honey, I know your all man." She shouted from the bathroom, the taps running as she selected the muscle soak salts and sprinkling them into the warm water.

Hearing her words, he smirked, "Don't you forget it Cuddles." He closed his eyes for a moment, awaiting her call from the bathroom, in all honesty he was looking forward to soaking in the bath, his leg was hurting.

Cuddy turned of the taps, making sure the water was hot enough, she didn't want it to be too cold for him as that wouldn't help his pain. The smell of muscle soak filled the bathroom, the window and mirror had steamed up with the heat, happy that it was all ready for him she moved to the door and looked over at her bed. "It's ready honey." She said softly with a smile on her lips.

House smiled over at her and nodded, having to move his leg with his hands, he got off the bed and hobbled over to the bathroom. "You are going to have to help me get in there, you've got no support bars." House spoke out as he looked at the steam rising from the bath.

"That's no problem." She nodded. Cuddy knew that he would need a little assistance. "Get naked." Cuddy slipped her thumbs in the elastic of his boxer shorts and pulled them down, helping him out a little.

"If you wanted to pay your debts you could have just said." He pulled his t-shirt over his head, leaving him standing naked in her bathroom.

"I will repay my debts later on, sex endorphins will help with the pain later, and right now, you are going in the bath while I cook us a nice meal." Cuddy stood up and then kissed his lips softly.

"I don't know if I will be up for food."

"It will be a light lunch, something that you will enjoy but won't weigh on your stomach too much. Plus, you need something on your stomach when you start throwing up later."

"You're right. Now help me in the bath." He put his hands on her shoulders, stepping one foot in at a time then slowly sat down carefully.

Cuddy guided him down until he was sitting in the bath, water swooshing around him. Making sure he was okay, Cuddy stood up again. "I'll be back soon, shout if you need me" She smiled and walked out of the bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N - So the chapter has come :D Please please let me know what you think! :D

* * *

Cuddy had made a light lunch of a choice bananas, crackers and apples, all foods that were bland and wouldn't upset his stomach. Cuddy wasn't all that hungry as her mind was worrying about how the next 48-hours were going to be.

She had gone to let him know that lunch was ready when he was only to find him asleep, touching the water to check if it had gone too cold yet, she decided that it was warm enough to leave her for a little bit, if he was managing to get some rest she was not about disturb him.

Instead she went to her bed, stripping it down to bare minimum sheets, putting all her throw pillows away in her closet, then she grabbed his case, opening it up ready for when he needed it after he got out of his bath. She continued to get the bedroom ready for the withdrawal's symptoms, she knew that she needed everything to make this as easy as possible, for them both.

After about twenty minutes, she went to the closet in the hallway and got a large towel, big enough to wrap around House's waist easily and have extra left over. Going back to the bathroom she got down on her knees beside the bath, laying the towel on her lap she ran her fingers over his cheek gently. "House…." She spoke softly trying to wake him as gently as possible. "Come on Honey, time to get out of the bath before you get hypothermia." She went on to say.

House heard her voice and felt her soft touch. He opened his eyes and looked at her, "I would need to be in the bath for a long time before hypothermia kicked in."

"I know, but I got your attention." She smirked.

"It is getting cold in here though. Help me up please." He asked as he offered her his hand to help pull him out of the bath.

Cuddy got him to standing, then supported him until he was standing on the floor, she wrapped the towel around his waist, and leaned into his lips softly as she tucked it in place. Kissing him for a moment she pulled back and looked at him. "Did you want to get some food?" She asked running her fingertips down his cheek.

House's leg actually didn't feel too bad after getting out of the bath, he looked at her and nodded. "I could try eating something I guess."

Cuddy smiled and took his hand, leading him to the bedroom, House grabbed a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt from his case, he quickly pulled them on, then set the towel at the bottom of the bed and grabbed his cane. Cuddy had already gone through to her kitchen. She was making the toast she hadn't set out yet. She had put spread on the table already, so all he had to do was sit and eat. She wanted House to have this as easy as possible. She watched him come through and sit at the table as the toast popped.

House sat and managed to eat a slice of toast and some fruit, before heading back to Cuddy's bed and laid down, he needed to stretch out his leg and close his eyes, he was feeling achy and sore all over and his head was starting to get sore too. He had told Cuddy that he was going for a lie down, but not many words had been said after that.

* * *

Cuddy took her time cleaning up the kitchen, not that much mess had been made, she wanted to give him the space he was craving at the moment, knowing House the way she did she didn't want to crowd him, but she also wanted to be there for him. After finishing up in the kitchen she headed through to the bedroom and climbed gently on the bed then cuddled up with him, his arm instantly wrapping around her, slowly she drifted off to sleep after listening to his breathing evened out signalling that he was sleeping.

She didn't know how long they had been asleep before she was awoken by House grabbing his leg and groaning in pain. She could see the beads of sweat on his forehead and his t-shirt soaked in sweat too. She knew this wasn't going to be easy getting him clean, but she did what she had to do. Grabbing the Biofreeze cold therapy pain relief gel from the bedside table she had set when she had come through after cleaning the kitchen she opened it and squeezed it into her hand before she put her hands on his leg, knowing that she needed to rub it in and let his muscle relax a little under her touch like it had done when they were in Scotland. And it did work, for a few minutes, he managed to relax enough for Cuddy to help him change out of the sweaty shirt and get a fresh one on. She noticed that he was shaking a lot more now, he was in full detox.

Letting him lay back down on the bed she went to the kitchen and grabbed the IV kit and Saline bag, she had set up a hook already beside the bed, ready for when the time came. Walking back into the bedroom she gave him no choice, he had to get this drip put in, he was sweating more and more, and starting to cough, which she knew was a sign that he would be throwing up anytime soon.

Getting the IV in his hand, she taped it in place and hooked up the IV bag and started it, hoping that would help him feel a little less pain. She made her way back to the kitchen, grabbing the kidney dishes and taking them to House, just in time as well as he started to throw up the toast and fruit, he had eaten a few hours before. Cuddy hated seeing him like this, she just wanted to take his pain away. Wiping his forehead with a washcloth and cold water her eyes focused on every move he made. Now he was in full detox they both knew neither was about to get much sleep.

It was now 7.30pm, House had taken his last Vicodin at around almost twelve hours before. His body was in agony, He knew Cuddy was doing the best she could given that he was the one detoxing and it had been his idea, he was regretting putting Cuddy through this, he should have asked Wilson to help him or gone to a proper clinic for help, but none of them was who he trusted like he did Cuddy.

Rocking in the bed with his knees near his chest, in the foetal position he groaned every so often, his stomach was on fire and he didn't want to move because he knew if he did then he'd vomit again and again. His stomach had nothing left inside it, Cuddy had tried to get him to drink some fluids, but he had refused. Hence her now attaching a banana bag to his IV instead of the saline.

He looked at the clock 11pm then looked over at Cuddy in the armchair in her bedroom, knowing that she was keeping her eyes on him, she was ready to move if he needed her to. She had changed into pale pink scrubs when he had vomited on her slacks earlier, he had a stack of sweaty t-shirts and lounge pants stacking up as Cuddy forced him into changing so he wasn't lying in his own sweat. He looked up at his IV noticing that the bag was less than a third full House knew Cuddy would be attaching a new bag soon.

Cuddy had gotten liquid acetaminophen, so when the time came to change his bag, she put it in with the Saline, hoping it would give him some relief of the pain he was currently feeling. It was now 1am, House was lying with his eyes close, but Cuddy knew he wasn't sleeping, he was avoiding looking at her as he knew it was taking its toll on her seeing him like this. She freshened up the bowl of cold water and got a fresh washcloth she tried to make him feel a little cooler. She felt his pulse making sure it wasn't going too fast she was happy enough with it for now. Sitting back in the chair leaned her head back waiting for the next time he needed her.

House managed to drift in and out of sleep most of the night, with Cuddy checking on him regularly but hadn't gotten any sleep herself, instead she had kept herself busy with reading, but still keeping her eye on him.

It was 9am when House decided that it was time for a cold shower, he needed to wash the sweatiness away properly, Cuddy agreed and helped him get into her shower, she hadn't let it go too cold but cold enough that House would feel the benefit of it. Cuddy had taken the opportunity while he was in the shower to change the sheets, giving him fresh bedding to lay in would also make him feel better, or so she hoped.

Getting another acetaminophen IV bag ready she waited for House to come back through from the bathroom, he looked exhausted and weak, she had never seen him look so weak before. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched as she attached the IV bag to his IV line and nodded as he laid back on the bed. Closing his eyes, he hoped that sleep would take him to a more comfortable place.

By the time the afternoon came, Cuddy hadn't eaten since House had eaten with her the day before, she wasn't feeling hungry, but her stomach was rumbling a little, she saw House look at her. "Go get something to eat, I will be okay." He sighed. Doing as she was told; she grabbed a quick sandwich and a banana before going back and joining House in the bedroom. Taking her spot on in the armchair she saw that he had managed to drift back to sleep again.

Waking at around 6pm, House held out his hand and she instantly went to him. "You okay?" She asked, feeling guilty that she had left his side.

"I'm better than I was a few hours ago anyway." He smiled as he looked up at her. "Come join me in bed, it feels lonely without you in it." He spoke out softly.

Cuddy smiled at him, she looked up at his IV bag seeing it was nearly empty. "Let me change your IV then I'll join you." True to her word, she changed his IV to a banana bag then climbed into bed beside him, curling up in his arms sleep came easy to her as it did him. He only woke to his leg cramping at about midnight, Cuddy started him on tablet naproxen, a NSAID, she knew would help him better than Vicodin could ever do as it was a pain reliever more than an opiate that Vicodin was.

* * *

I have never dealt with Detox before, I wouldn't know how tbh but don't shoot me, please!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N - Second last chapter of this story, do you want a sequel? Let me know! A little smutty chapter before the last one :D

* * *

It was Monday morning; they had gotten over the worst and House had now been on Naproxen for seven hours, Cuddy had given him one dose at midnight and then again at 4am when he had last awoken, it seemed to be helping. Cuddy woke in House's arms, snuggling into his chest not wanting to get up yet, it had been a hard few days and it had taken it out of both of them, Cuddy had hardly slept since Friday night, she had wanted to make sure she was alert for every time House needed her. And it had been a long weekend. She had decided that she wasn't going back to work until Wednesday, neither of them was ready to go back just yet.

"Woman." House said in a rough voice. "I'm starving. Is this any way to treat a man in your home." He grinned a little knowing that he was just messing with her.

"Man… you know where the kitchen is" She mumbled into his chest. She wasn't ready to open her eyes just yet, let alone move from her comfy spot.

"I would… but I have a dead weight on me." He was wide awake; he had been watching her sleep for about half an hour before she had made any movements.

"Asshole." She mumbled then pressed her lips to his chest softly, when they had last gotten up, House had climbed back into bed without a shirt on, Cuddly loved the feel of his skin against hers. Although she still had scrubs on. "Do I really have to move." She said, placing a kiss up his chest to his collarbone in between each word.

"Well you do owe me…" He smirked as his lips met with hers softly. Cuddy sat up a little, hovering above him.

"Oh really!" She smirked as she trailed her index finger down his chest stopping at his boxer shorts waist band.

House was obviously over the physical withdrawals of this addiction, mentally it would take longer for him to get over, but with Cuddy's support he believed that he could. "I seem to remember you saying…. No sex on the flight but agreed with me whoever won the bet would receive oral sex once we got back here." He smirked as he felt her toying with his boxer's waist band.

"Hmm… Sorry I don't remember that." She played hard to get. Running her fingers over his stomach softly.

House sat up and pushed her onto her back, playfully and then towered over her, Cuddy's hair spread across the pillow and her chest rising harder than usual at the excitement of his movements. He had no words, his mouth was all over hers, then down her jaw line to her ears, where he nibbled slightly and pulled at it between his teeth. She could feel his breath against her ear, and it was turning her on so much. His hand went to the bottom of her scrubs top and he started to pull them up. "Keep these for another time." He smirked, he had a fantasy about her in those scrubs and he wanted to live it out when he had spoken to her about it.

Pulling them over her head she nodded as she fell back onto the bed she hadn't had a bra on under the scrub top which House appreciated all that more, his lips made their way to her breasts, taking a nipple in between his teeth he pulled on it slightly causing her to let out a moan of pleasure. His tongue slipped down her stomach and circled her belly button as his thumbs hooked her panties and scrub bottoms, he pulled them down in one swift movement, throwing them on the floor he adjusted himself between her legs and looked down at her. "God your so fucking beautiful." His voice soft, pushing her legs so they were on each of his shoulders his mouth met her very wet folds. "So wet…" He mumbled into her as he licked around her clit before slipping his tongue inside her.

"Oh my god House…" Cuddy cried out as her hands went to his head, running her fingers through his hair as he sucked on her clit. He adjusted himself so his fingers were there to help him pleasure her, sliding two fingers inside her as he licked and sucked her clit, he could feel how close to the edge she really was. "Fuck… House... I'm going to come…." She moaned out of her before she went right over the edge, screaming out his name as her hands moved from his head to her sides grabbing the sheet below her as she rode out her orgasm. House continued what he was doing to her until he felt her trying to pull him up a little.

Moving back up her body he could see the joy on her face. No sooner had he gotten back up to her face was he on his back. "My turn." She smirked as she mimicked his movements licking down his stomach, she stopped at the waist band, pulling them off, they were flung to the floor without a second thought, his sex ready and waiting for her.

Cuddy's lips instantly went around his long hard shaft, her hand fondling his balls as she took as much of him as she could in her mouth, he was big and Cuddy knew her gagging limits, but she had managed to take most of him in her mouth, slowly letting her tongue circle around as she slowly freed him before going back down, pulling her head back she let him go before grabbing him with her hand and her tongue licking at his tip, pre-cum seeped from him as he groaned her name "I want to be inside you." He said hoarsely as his body was overtaken with sexual feelings.

Cuddy knew what he meant. Crawling back up his body, she met his lips and kissed him hard. "Let's try a different position." She suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"You take me from behind…" Continuing to kiss him as she suggested it.

"Okay." He smiled, she broke away from him and got on her knees, her hands flat on the bed she could feel him lining up with her, it didn't take long until he was inside her, she screamed in delight, his sex hitting her g-spot instantly. He moved his hips, slowly to begin with as his hands groped her ass until he heard her say "faster." House did as she demanded until he was on the very edge. "Cuddy…. I'm going to come." He moaned out as she let out cries letting him know he had already pushed her over the edge again.

Spent, hot and sweaty they both laid down on the bed, Cuddy's smile was huge, she was so happy right now, even if her body felt achy and sore in a good way.

"That was amazing." Cuddy finally said as she regained her baring's as to where she was and come back to, earth after that physical high.

House nodded. "Without Vicodin, sex is so much better." He spoke out. "I can actually feel it, you are so fucking amazing Cuddy." He spoke out as she sat up and looked at him.

"You aren't too bad yourself Dr House." Cuddy smiled as she leaned in and kissed his lips softly. "I really need a shower now; you've made me all hot and sticky." She smirked. "Care to join me?" She got off the bed and walked through to the bathroom naked, House watched her and swung his legs over the bed, then followed her into the shower. His hands instantly found her breasts from behind. "Again… so soon." She smirked as she felt his sex grow against her ass.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N. This is the last chapter! It's a long one! Hope you enjoy it! Reviews are love! Let me know if you'd like a sequel!

* * *

After they had showered, House had gone and eaten some toast, while Cuddy had changed the bedding again, freshening the bedroom. Rubbing at his leg, he closed his eyes, yes, he had a burst of energy this morning, but he was feeling tired now, and sore again. Looking at the clock he sighed, another couple of hours until his next load of pain relief. Maybe he could go have a lay down, try to think about anything other than the pain that he was feeling now, he was missing the Vicodin, purely for the edge it took off. He needed to discuss it with Cuddy, figure another way of helping his pain. As all this went around in his mind, he hadn't noticed that Cuddy had walked into the kitchen and was putting on a pot of coffee.

His eyes shot up as he heard her turn on the tap. He looked over at her, his hand still on his thigh. "I need to up my dose of Naproxen or something."

Cuddy finished filling the coffee machine and looked over at House, she saw the paleness rising on his face. "How bad out of ten is it just now?" She asked softly, walking over to the table where he was sitting.

House shrugged his shoulders a little. "Seven, eight maybe..." He paused. "My body is adjusting still; we knew it would take time."

Cuddy nodded, hearing his words. "Yeah, do you want some acetaminophen, it might help take the edge off?"

House looked at her, knowing it was a basic pain relief medication, he nodded. "We can try" House thought for a moment. "Do you know anything about PT?" He asked, his hand still rubbing his leg.

"I know a little, not very much, but I can do a bit of research, get more info. Teach myself if you want." She paused, "Or I could hire a PT?" Cuddy suggested.

"I think I just need to figure a way of stretching the muscles, without causing any damage." He looked over at her as she suddenly smiled brightly.

"I can help! Let me set up the living room, but I know a way that will help you." She no sooner finished what she was saying before she had gone through her house.

House shook his head, he didn't know what she was up to, but he hoped that it was going to help. He got up and walked over to the coffee machine and poured himself a coffee, taking a few sips of it before going back to the table, sitting back in the spot he had just vacated a few moments earlier.

Cuddy went into her living room and moved her couch around, pushing her coffee table out of the way too, she needed a large space for the two of them, happy that she had enough space, she went to her hallway closet and pulled out two yoga mats, she put them down with enough space between each of them, it would just be a few simple stretches but it should help. Cuddy made her way to her bedroom, grabbing her yoga workout clothes, she slipped into the bathroom, changed and tied her hair back. Coming out she was ready to help House.

"You ready?" She asked as she walked back into the kitchen, adjusting her top as she walked.

House looked at her suspiciously, she had changed, and her hair was tied back. Was she about to make him run or worse, take him to play tennis? "I'm a cripple, I can't run." He said raising an eyebrow at her.

Cuddy laughed and shook her head at him. "Would I really do that to you?" She asked. "No, just move your butt into the living room please."

House grunted and stood up and slowly made his way to the living room. "Yoga?" He said questioning her.

"Yes… kind of, I'm not going to make you do the cobra pose but I will do gentle exercises to get that muscle flexing a little, if you want to try it?" She smiled, she was full of energy and excited about getting House doing something that she enjoyed.

House looked at her and nodded. "I'll give it a try. But no one in the hospital needs to know about this! Especially Wilson." He pointed his finger at her chest. "Love the fitness clothes by the way, doesn't leave much to the imagination." He wiggled his eyebrow at her a small smirk growing on his face.

"I promise Wilson will never find out, and you don't need to use your imagination… anymore." She smirked. "I know you had dirty dreams about me, so don't even try to deny it." She added as she took his hand in her own. "Sit." She led him to one of the mats, about half an hour after they started, Cuddy announced that they were done, she had managed to stretch his leg a few times, in different ways, but his flexibility needed work. He had managed to frustrate her a little, but she hadn't expected anything else from him. She helped him get in the bath again, knowing that was one thing that did help him. The road of recovery was a long one, and she was ready for it, it was trial and error to see what helped and what didn't.

While House was in the bath, Cuddy had put her living room back to normal, putting everything back in position before she grabbed her laptop and went back through to the bedroom, she left House soaking while she sat on the armchair and opened her laptop. She searched for basic PT training on leg muscles, one thing Cuddy had on her side, she was a fast learner, teaching herself things that would help House she was pleased with herself. She heard House shout her name, shutting the lid of her laptop Cuddy made her way into the bathroom, making a mental note to get rails installed soon, not that she minded helping him but it would make life easier for him if she was at work or out running and he needed to relax his leg.

* * *

Tuesday was spent doing the PT that Cuddy had taught herself, she was glad that he wasn't shooting her ideas, they had ordered in Pizza later that afternoon. Thinking that it was the delivery guy at the door, Cuddy answered it, dressed in short shorty pyjamas and a thin dressing gown on, only to come face to face with Wilson. A little flustered she smiled instantly "Hey Wilson." She said, hoping that it was loud enough that House had heard her. Wilson took a step inside as Cuddy closed the door.

"Hey, how is he doing?" Wilson asked in a hushed tone, not sure how things had gone since he had seen Cuddy at the hospital on Saturday.

"He's doing good." House hobbled through, thankfully he had put a shirt and his lounge pants, Cuddy had left him in her bed with nothing but boxer shorts on.

"House!" Wilson smiled at his best friend. "So…" He was unsure what to say.

"The detox went great, I'm no longer Vicodin dependant." House spoke raising an eyebrow at the end in true House form.

"You actually did it?" Wilson looked between House then Cuddy, still standing in the hallway.

Cuddy shook her head and let out a sigh. "Of course, we did! I told you I could." At that moment in time she felt like her ability to still be a doctor was being judged, and House knew what Wilson had said to her before they had done the detox had pissed her off.

"Yeah, but it's House, I never thought anyone would get him to quit Vicodin." Wilson ran his fingers through his hair.

"I asked her to do it, I wanted to get off it." House said straight away not giving Cuddy a chance to respond. "She was the only one I knew would get me clean. I've not had any in one hundred and four hours. Yes, I'm in pain, but we are figuring out how to manage that best we can." House didn't feel like answering all of Wilson's questions so answered all the ones he knew was going to come out of his mouth. "Naproxen mainly with a little acetaminophen when it's really bad."

Wilson was completely taken back; he shook his head. "Sounds like you two have it all worked out." Unsure of what to say next.

"We do." Cuddy confirmed. "As I said, I am a doctor, not just an administrator. I wish people would remember that sometimes." She leaned against the wall, pulling her dressing gown around her more.

"See, for a change it's you that's pissed of the Dean, not me." House smirked.

"I'm sorry Cuddy, I shouldn't have doubted you, I know you're a brilliant doctor. You've had a difficult patient these last few days, how are you?" Wilson did his best to get back on the right side of the Dean of Medicine.

"He's not been that bad, he's slept through most of it." She explained a little. "I'm okay." She said letting a small smile tug at the corner of her lips.

"Did you drug him?" Wilson joked. "Listen I'm sorry I just barged in here, it's just no one has heard from either of you since your trip, we were worried."

"Who's we?" House asked

"Foreman, Chase and Cameron" Wilson answered.

"Do they know I've been detoxing? What have you told them?" House was anxious about what was getting said about him and Cuddy.

"No, they just know you were away at a lecture and was due back on Monday, they wondered why you weren't back yet. Then they noticed Cuddy wasn't back either, they've decided you two have shacked up together and one of you killed the other, Money is on Cuddy killing House by the way."

House and Cuddy looked at each other then looked at Wilson. "Can you tell them that I've got her tied to the bed, having my wicked way with her and time has slipped away from us. And give them the rest of the week on Clinic duty, I'm not going to make it back tomorrow."

Cuddy's jaw dropped slightly. "Do not tell them that! House!" She shook her head. "If he's not wanting to let his team know what really has been going on, please tell them he's a slacker as he knew I got the sick bug while we were away and I'm recovering. They will actually believe that." She said pushing herself off the wall.

"Awh Cuddy… my story was so much more fun." House pouted. "Fine go with hers, but they are still on clinic duty though."

Cuddy nodded. "I should be back Thursday; I think we need another day PT then he will be ready to go back to work." She raised her eyebrow at him.

"You've got him a PT?" Wilson asked.

"Nope, I'm doing it with him, seemed to work okay today, how's the pain now h.. ouse." She almost slipped up and was about to say Honey.

"It's about a four right now." They had been so used to using the one to ten scale, ten being the worst, one had never been said but the last twenty-four hours he had been hovering around four/five.

"Four as in out of ten?" Wilson asked, trying to figure out their code.

"No out of a million. Of course, out of ten." House answered sarcastically.

Wilson looked at both of them, he could tell something was going on, they were too relaxed around each other, and they weren't in everyday clothes at four in the afternoon. "So… what exactly did I disturb?" He asked.

"Nothing, House was stretching out his leg and I ordered a pizza for us. Didn't feel like cooking." She shrugged. Cuddy wondered if Wilson was on to them. They hadn't properly discussed when they were going to come out to him, knowing that she was going to the board and HR as soon as they got back to the hospital.

"Oh, okay." Wilson looked at House, not surprised by his attire, but he had never seen Cuddy relaxed as much as she was, he wasn't sure how to broach the subject.

"Seriously, I'm clean and I owe it all to Cuddy, she has been helping me so much these last few days, I don't know how I'm going to repay her." House sounded sincere.

"You could be less of a jackass at work." She commented getting a laugh out of Wilson.

"Hey now you would miss it if I wasn't a jackass to you at work." House countered.

"No… I'd actually be able to my job without the 'House headache' everyday" She smirked.

"Hurts… it really does!" He fake grabbed his chest pretending like she had hurt him.

"Oh please!" She smirked at him. Wilson watched them both and shook his head.

"On that note, I'm going home, See you both on Thursday." Wilson said as he grabbed the door and opened it, he was out it before either of them could say anything.

House looked at Cuddy and smiled, opening his arm for her to cuddle into him. "Do you think he knows?" Cuddy asked as she moved into his arms.

"Nah, he never sees anything that's plainly staring him in the face, we could have been making out and he still wouldn't get it." House smirked thinking that his words had been a good comeback.

"You're obviously feeling better, maybe I should make you go into work tomorrow." She said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Noooo… you can't you see I have a very demanding girlfriend who I promised I'd spend the day with, if the Dean found out about her, I'd be toast." He smirked as the doorbell rang. She moved from his warmth and answered the door, this time it was the pizza guy, she smiled taking the pizza giving him money and thanking him before closing the door and locking it.

"Couch or bed?" She asked, she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable after all her hard work to get him to a pain level four already.

"Couch, want to watch a movie or something, just relax?" He asked knowing she had been on edge since they had been back in America.

"Sure, any in mind?" She asked moving to the living room, setting the pizza boxes on the coffee table.

House followed her into the living room, he walked to her DVD collection. "You really like your chick flicks, don't you?" He shook his head at her shocking DVD collection.

"Nothing wrong with a chick flick, it's gotten me though some really hard days." She admitted as she walked out of the living room, going to the kitchen to grab drinks. Coming back with a couple cans of soda she sat on the couch, opening the pizza box on the top. "That's your one." She said as she looked at the toppings, he had gone for the meat lovers one, she set it to the side she opened the other pizza box with hers inside, she had gone for a plain four cheese pizza. "Have you picked what we are watching yet?" She asked as she looked over at him.

"What's this?" He asked with a huge smirk on his face "Lisa's graduation. Oh My God! We have to watch this." He held the disc up high so she couldn't get it off him as she lunged towards him.

"We are not watching that!" Cuddy tried to get it from him. "I will make your life hell at work if you put that anywhere near the DVD player." She said raising her eyebrow at him.

"Oh, you know you want to watch it again." He smirked at her, he had to admit he was interested in seeing it. "How do you have a DVD copy anyway, aren't you too old for them to record it in DVD format?" He asked seeing her glare he was finding it very hard to hold in the laugh.

"Asshole! My mother got it converted!" She explained. "And if you're not careful I will go root around in your apartment. Find something incrementing about you!" She dared him.

"I've nothing to hide, you know about my porn collection." He smirked.

"House!" She sighed. "Please, put it back on the shelf pick an actual movie." Pleading with him, she didn't want to remind herself how different she looked back then,

"You know, I wanted to call you, see you again after that night." He said as he put his hand down, putting the case back on the shelf, grabbing the movie that had actually caught his eye, Sweet home Alabama.

Cuddy was taken aback by his words, she looked at him, she was close enough to touch him. "Why didn't you?" She asked bluntly.

"I got kicked out of that med school, I had to leave and find another med school to continue my degree." He admitted.

"You know, the rumours going around was that I scared you away, that I had turned you gay and that you had left because of me." Cuddy hated thinking about back then when he had left her in the early morning after they had crazy sex.

"Seriously? I was never told any of that." He shook his head. "I am sorry." He genuinely meant it too. He put the DVD on as she sat on the couch, she was quiet for a moment. He joined her on the couch and sat forward to get his pizza.

"How different would we be if it had continued back then?" She spoke out, her back against the back of the couch, not even looking at her pizza.

"I really don't know, I'd like to think we would still be together, married with a couple kids, stupidly brainy good-looking kids, taking after their father of course." He smirked looking at her. "Where do you think we would be?"

Cuddy smiled and shook her head at him. "They would have a good mix of both of us, although our daughter would be the double of me, but a total dad's girl." She paused. "Our son would be a mom's boy and would be tall like you." She added. "And we would be celebrating our twentieth wedding anniversary." Cuddy smiled they had known each other so long. "And I'd still be madly in love with you."

House smiled, leaning back his shoulder touching hers. "We could still have all that you know."

Looking up at him, "Seriously? You want to be a dad?" She didn't think he would ever want to be a parent.

"With the right mom yeah." He leaned over to her, his hand gently cupping her face. "Obviously you." His words were no louder than a whisper as he kissed her gently.

Kissing him back she felt a wave of emotion hit her, he wanted to have kids with her. She could feel her eyes fill up.

House broke the soft kiss and looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked as he raised his thumbs to wipe away the tears.

"I… I just never thought I'd find someone who would openly be honest about wanting kids with me." She paused. "I want your kids too; I mean when the time is right of course." She added

House smiled. "I'd like to be clean for at least six months before we try." He was being super honest with her, yet nothing was said about marriage. His mind suddenly floated back to the box in his bedside table, the moment he had seen that ring set, engagement and wedding ring, he knew it was the one for her.

"Six months from now we can discuss it again." She smiled as she kissed him again. "For now, let's eat and watch…" She looked at the screen. "Sweet Home Alabama." She smirked as she sat up and grabbed a slice of her pizza, settling back into the couch as House pressed start on the remote.


End file.
